


My Dream // dnf

by roseaerie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Ballroom Dancing, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Relationship, DreamTeam, Dreams, Falling In Love, Flirting, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Secret Crush, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaerie/pseuds/roseaerie
Summary: George had always loved streaming. It was part of who he was. He always streamed with his best friends, Sapnap and Dream. They are having a fun time on the SMP, inventing this game where they gamble in Minecraft. George spends Christmas with Dream on Facetime, getting a surprising gift. Will he be able to fight through his feelings? It doesn't matter anyway... He and Dream could never be a couple... right?They'll have to learn to work with each other, facing a major obstacle in their friendship. This couldn't be how they ended... surely not...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 317





	1. Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to play around with writing a fic about George and Dream, so here it is!
> 
> Please do not dono, comment, or go out of your way to shove this shipping in any cc's faces!  
> Obviously, if any cc is uncomfortable with this, I will immediately take it down!  
> I'm fine if you share this work, but please don't download it and share a pdf!
> 
> Happy reading and I really hope you enjoy this book! <3 :)

George lies on his bed, contemplating what he would do. He had been quite bored lately, but it was 2 weeks until Christmas, and he had lots of planning to do.

He hears the chime of his phone, lighting up the dark room to tell him that someone had texted him.

George's heart did a little flip when he saw it was his best friend, Dream.

**_Dream_ **   
_Hey Gogy! I'm kinda bored. Wanna stream?_

**_George_**  
 _Sure! Let me just do some quick setting up and I'll be right on._  
Read: 10:31 p.m.

George couldn't believe it. Dream couldn't have texted at a better time. They always seemed to have this unspoken bond...

George smiles, booting up his pc, as he thinks about how lucky he is.

Minecraft had always been his one place to escape. He was constantly keeping his energy up for the viewers, working around the clock to keep them happy.

He was happy to do it, yet he had issues in the past with anxiety, and insecurities regarding his streaming.

He tried to keep all his personal issues separate and hidden from his fans, but he still had some trouble with some things. He was working through it though, with the help of his friends who stuck by his side through thick and thin.

Streaming was his one true love, and getting to make so many people happy was the one thing he could always take comfort in.

He hears the happy little trill of someone connecting to the discord vc he had open, glancing over to see Dream's cute little profile picture that always made him giggle.

"Dream! What's up? You texted at the perfect time, to be honest. I was just thinking about streaming," George says, clicking on the tiny grass block at the bottom of his desktop to start booting up Minecraft.

Dream's warm voice washes over George, a constant ray of light in an otherwise dark and depressing world. "Hello Gogy! I had nothing to do, and you haven't streamed in about a week. I'm sure your fans miss you, and I do too, so I thought why not stream?"

"Whatever. We were literally on a call for three hours straight yesterday editing a video," George rolls his eyes, the familiar loading screen he saw every day casting red light onto the walls.

Dream whines something about missing him, George getting distracted as his gaze falls to the 1.5 inch elephant just under his monitor that had become a meme for so many of his fans. He gently picks the significant piece up, bringing it closer to examine, wide grin breaking out across his face.

He was lucky his fans and his friends were so loving. They were constantly mentioning him in sweet tweets, showing their caring side for the streamer who changed so many people's lives for the better.

"George turn on your cameraaaaaaaa," Dream whined. "I want to see your face!"

George thought of the amount of stans that started to ship him and Dream as he places the elephant back down, moving his hand to his mouse. He found it quite funny, to be honest.

George knew they could never be a couple. Dream was way out of his legue anyways.

"Here Dream," George says, turning on the camera and seeing the reflection of himself. "I look like... wow oh geez I look terrible. Come with me while I pick out a sweatshirt!"

George grabs his phone, switching to the mobile version of Discord, running to the bathroom to fix his hair and pick out a new sweatshirt.

He propped his phone on his bathroom mirror, fixing the camera so he was still in view. "Alright Dream, I have options upon options here, and I need you to help me pick one," George yells from deep in his closet.

He walks out, five hoodies in his arms. The first one was his regular grey merch hoodie, which Dream passes on. The next is the red hoodie he wore the night before, but Dream passes on that one too. They finally decide on the navy hoodie, which Dream knew the stans will go crazy over.

"Thanks, Dweam," George says in his cute voice. "Shall we go start the stweam?"

"Let's do it!" Dream says, booting up his pc.

George goes live, and after about thirty minutes of doing random parkour, Dream gets an idea.

"George what if we build a casino? We can start with a gambling game!" Dream proposes, excited.

"Ok, yeah sure. Do you know how to set it up?" George asks.

Dream says he does, and he puts together the very simple machine using a dispenser and a button.

"Now, we gamble!" Dream says excitedly.

"You need to give me back my shovel first," Geroge complains.

"You can use that as your first item!" Dream says excitedly. "Show me what you've got to offer!"

After gambling for a couple of rounds, Dream losing almost every single one, he gets a mischievous idea.

"Ok George. This next round, if I win, I want a kiss from you," Dream suggests, leaning back in his gaming chair with a smug smile on his face. He loved not having to worry about his face betraying him.

George on the other hand, did not have the same luxury. On Dream's second monitor, he could see George's face had just ever-so-slightly turned red, heat spreading through his cheeks. The chat was spamming 'awws'.

Dream's personal favorite comment was 'just do it George, you know you want to.'

"George just rolls his eyes, downplaying his embarrassment. "Sure whatever, but you won't get that kiss because I'm going to win, and when I do I want my shovel back!" George declares.

"We'll see about that one George. I have the motivation to win now, so you better watch out. My sensitive side has been letting you win," Dream smiles coyly.

The boys take turns calling out items names, until George picks shield.

His mouth falls open as a shield is dispensed. "What? No! NO! I object! You still have to take your turn Dream. Please Dream just try and guess wrong!" George whines, desperate to get his shovel back.

"Oh yeah RIGHT George. I'm taking advantage of this moment. A kiss from a cutie is what I had in mind, and it's what I'm going to get!" Dream says confidently, eyeing the chat. They are going crazy, waiting to see if Dream will get his kiss.

Dream takes a deep breath. "Shield," he says.

When Obsidian pops out, Dream lets out a whoop, George taking off his headphones and melting down off his chair onto the floor below his desk.

"Oh George," Dream calls. He is close to his microphone, voice low and taunting. "Where is my kiss?"

George gasps, knowing he is out of frame, face turning beet red. He fans himself in an attempt to cool his flaming cheeks. Dream knows how much his deep voice affects George.

George pops up, only his head in the camera. "Shut UP Dream. You'll get your dumb kiss."

Dream goes over to where George had his Minecraft character, standing in front of him and jumping up and down. "C'mon Gogy lay one on me!"

George gets up off the floor, dramatically flopping back into his chair while rolling his eyes, and pretending to be angry. He grabs his mouse, making his character crouch and place a kiss on Dream.

"Yes!" Dream shouts, running around and jumping in the game while the Twitch chat goes crazy.

"You're such a nimrod you weirdo," George says, a small smile on his face. "I think it's time for me to end the stream chat! Byeeeeee! Say bye, Dream."

Dream says bye, and George ends the stream. "Thanks for playing today Dream. Was the kiss really necessary though? People are going to go insane on Twitter."

"Ehh that's ok. We've gotta give them some content. I know they love shipping us," Dream shrugs, slumping back into his chair rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to hop off George. Bye!"

Dream disconnects, and the painful silence of George's apartment returns. George hated the quiet. Being alone with his own thoughts was one of the things that he hated most.

He pulls out his phone, opening up Youtube to play his secret guilty pleasure video.

The video pops up almost instantly. Five thousand dollars?! Yes, five thousand. What am I gonna buy? The problem is...

George listens to the video, his smile growing wider by the second as he hears his and Dream's voices.

He loved everything about that video, and whenever he felt lonely he would always find himself going back to it.

Sure, it was a little strange, but he didn't care. He loved hearing Dream's wheeze in this video too.

He pushes himself out of his gaming chair, exhaustion finally hitting him like a brick.

He throws himself down on his bed, earbuds plugged into his phone, playing the video he had memorized by now.

Just as he is almost asleep, his phone starts to buzz, lighting up on the nightstand.

George knew it was Dream. He had his phone on silent, however, he programmed his phone so that Dream's calls would always go through, despite the phone's ringer being switched off.

"Hello?" George said, voice husky from being almost asleep.

"Hey George. Did I wake you?" Dream asks, taking care to soften his voice.

"You know I'll always wake up for you Dream. What is it?" George asks softly.

"I just... no it's nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you..." Dream trails off on the other line.

"No, no Dream, please tell me! I already woke up anyway," George reassures Dream.

"I just needed someone to talk to. It's lonely here all by myself," Dream admits. "I don't like being in complete silence. I just can't sleep very well."

"I'm the exact same way, so I totally get it. I usually do ok if I have company though, so maybe that could help you!" George suggests.

"Well, you can go back to sleep, but do you think you could stay on the call? I just..." Dream trails off.

"Need someone to be your company?" George finishes Dreams sentence.

"Yeah. Exactly. Only if you don't mind though." Dream says shyly.

"Of course not! I'm going to FaceTime you," George says, hanging up the phone to connect with FaceTime.

Dream's face fills the screen, his smile giving George a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Thanks for doing this George. I really appreciate it", Dream says genuinely.

"Of course Dream. You would do the same for me. I'm going to stay on until I fall asleep. I'll just prop you up on my pillow!" George says, feeling a little bit better about going to sleep now that he had company.

He sets Dream down, curling up with his blanket and hands covered with his sweatshirt sleeves.

George closed his eyes, feeling safer and more comforted than ever.

Dream also propped his phone up, smiling at how cute George looked while he was falling asleep.

George was always so happy all the time, so it was nice to see him just as a peaceful boy, hopefully having the best dreams.

He snaps a quick screenshot, staring at the boy with a warm smile and a happy sigh.

He never realized just how much he needed George.

He missed him terribly, which was a weird feeling for him.

He didn't know how he could miss someone he never met in real life.

The truth was, they were just made for each other, brought together by fate. Dream wasn't going to question that ever again.

Dream grabs a pillow, cuddling it to his chest, wishing it was George.

Maybe if he imagined it for long enough, it wouldn't be just a pillow in his arms anymore.


	2. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends Christmas with Dream on FaceTime, getting a very surprising gift

TW // panic attack

George was awake for only about 5 minutes after setting his phone down on the pillow, Dream on the screen.

As he was drifting off to sleep, a soft sigh escapes him, wishing the sweatshirt he was wearing was someone else's. He finally goes to sleep after he sees Dream's lights click off, the boy finally laying down in bed to rest.

~

George wakes up, stretching out and stifling a yawn. He glances to where he left his phone to see if Dream was still on FaceTime, but his phone is no longer where he left it. His pc isn't there anymore either...

"That's.... odd...," George thinks, getting up and walking toward the door that led to the kitchen.

He gets to his bedroom door, gasping at what he saw when he pulled it open.

He isn't looking out to his hallway... no... he is looking out into L'Manburg.

"This cannot be real. This must be a dream," George reassures himself.

"George! Hello! You ready to open presents?" Sapnap appears beside him holding an armful of colorfully wrapped boxes, smiling with his Santa hat on lopsided.

"Uhh... yeah let's do it!" George says, seeing how the dream will play out. He's used to this. He can't figure out why he has such an overactive imagination, but whatever.

Sapnap grabs him by the hand, pulling him out into the landscape sparking with white snow covering every inch. He leads him the direction of the SMP Christmas tree. 

"Dreammmmmmm!" Sapnap calls. "We're here! Time to do the gift exchange!" 

Dream walks over to George and Sapnap, maskless, giving Sapnap a huge hug. 

"What's up man?" Dream asks, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Not much Dream! Good to see you! It's been a while!" Sapnap says with a grin, trotting past him to go inspect his presents underneath the tree.

"And you, George," Dream says, voice going deeper, his hand resting underneath George's chin. "I've missed you so much. Why haven't you come to see me? It's completely ok, I've just... missed your voice."

"Uhh yeah sorry about that Dream. I've missed you... more than you know honestly. I just wish this wasn't a Dream. I wish this was real. I wish I could touch you. I wish I could hug you. I wish I could hold your hand..."

Dream just smiles at him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, pulling back just enough to lean his forehead on George's. "I love you more than you know George. I wish I could wake up beside you every morning. I want to be your everything."

Dream puts both his hands on George's cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away tears George didn't realize had started to fall.

"You are my everything George."

~

George sits up in bed with a gasp, tears running down his face.

He is sweating, coldness trickling down his back.

Throwing off the covers, he stumbles into the bathroom toward the sink, splashing cold water on his face.

He is ok. This is real now. He isn't in the dream anymore.

He repeats this in his head like a mantra, telling himself everything is ok.

He stares at himself in the mirror, willing Dream to appear right at his side to give him that dazzling smile. The smile that tells him everything will be ok.

Of course, he doesn't.

George stumbles out of the bathroom, blinded by his tears, to his phone.

He automatically hits that number. That number that saves him from everything.

~

Dream is definitely surprised when he receives a call from George at 10 p.m. Shouldn't he be sleeping? It's 4 in the morning for George. 

"George? Everything..." Dream trails off, hearing George sobbing on the end of the other line. "George? Take deep breaths ok. Listen to me. It's going to be ok. Deep breaths. You are ok. I am here. Breathe with me. Inhale... exhale... good."

George doesn't say anything, lungs expanding and deflating at the same time as Dream's.

After a couple of minutes of deep breathing, George finally speaks.

"Thank you Dream. I- I think I'm ok. You really helped me out. I really appreciate you. I'm going to get some sleep," George says, still freaked out, but feeling miles better than before.

"I'm going to set up a room where we can listen to Spotify together, ok? Get on there with me and listen to songs until you fall asleep. Goodnight George. I love you," Dream speaks with a soothing tone.

George nods, knowing Dream can't see him, and yet somehow Dream just knows that George heard him. 

An hour later, George falls asleep, soothing music playing through his headphones, taking comfort in the fact that Christmas Eve- one of his worst nights- was made so much better by his best friend in the entire world.

~

George wakes up, smiling.

It was Christmas Day!

He throws back the covers, panic attack from last night completely forgotten, grabbing his phone and running to his front door to stand on his porch and look out at the sparkling white snow that filled his yard.

He presses on the only contact he has on his 'favorites' list, and holds it to his ear, the familiar dialing sound filling him with excitement.

He looks out in wonder, holding out his hand to try and catch one of the falling snowflakes.

George had always loved the snow.

It reminded him of his childhood, a very fond time full of love and warmth.

He used to play in the snow with his mom, giggling and building tiny snowmen that would dot the yard. He always loved when he would get swept up and cuddled on the couch, his tiny hands clutching a mug of hot cocoa. His favorite movie, Home Alone, was constantly playing on the T.V. on Christmas day. 

A tear-filled smile consumes his face as he hears his comfort voice fill his ears.

"George! Merry Christmas! I'm so sorry you couldn't be here. I miss you so much." He says.

George chokes back a sob, not sure why he is so emotional. "Happy Christmas Dream! I hate that I can't be with you," George says, regret and sadness weighing down his voice.

"Hey," Dream says, hearing his best friend's sorrow. "It's ok George. Of course, I miss you, but we can't do anything about it. It's stupid COVID's fault. We're still FaceTiming later right?" Dream asks gently.

"Obviously!" George says excitedly, snow beginning to fall harder. "Man it's really coming down over here. You get much snow?"

"Actually yeah! It's pretty nice. It's kind of sad being alone on Christmas." Dream says, getting a little sad himself.

"Oh but you aren't alone! You have me," George reassures him. "You'll always have me."

Dream smiles, tears beginning to form in his eyes thanks to the sweetness of his best friend.

"George. You really.... you're just amazing. You know that?" Dream says, hugging his cozy blanket closer to him, wishing it was George.

"Whatever Dream..." George says, finally going back inside. The wind was picking up, biting down the back of George's hoodie. 

"I'm serious. Thanks for being here for me. Anyways, enough being sappy!" Dream says, swiping at his tears. "Did my gift for you come in?"

"Uhh yeah... you kinda went... overboard," George says.

It was true. There was a huge box sitting in the middle of George's living room. "You got mine right?"

"Yup! Right here! I'll FaceTime you after lunch so we can open them together!" Dream says excitedly. "Hey. I love you, George."

George blushes, not sure what to say. It's not unusual for his friend to say that he loves him, but George had never said it back. He's wanted to, don't get him wrong, but he was always too scared.

"Uhh yeah thanks Dream..." George trails off.

"I'll get you to say it one day, cutie. Call you later," Dream says with a warm smile.

George hangs up the phone with a flushed face. He should think that's weird, I mean friends don't normally say that...

Instead, a warm smile fills his face, thankful for his soulmate for life.

~

George hastily shoves down a sandwich for lunch, not being able to wait to open Dream's Christmas present. He sits down on the floor, next to the gift, examining it more closely. 

It was wrapped in green paper, somehow surviving the rough handling it probably got in the shipping process. George had been saving it for about 3 days now, and the anticipation was absolutely killing him.

He checked his phone. Only 5 minutes until they were scheduled to call!

George paced around his living room, finally deciding to go on Twitter to pass the short amount of time.

He saw his mentions spammed with Christmas presents of fanart and cosplays from his fans. He smiled, liking as many as he could until he saw this one that had thousands of likes and retweets. 

It was two people cosplaying him and Dream.

They were sitting on a hill, backs to the camera, staring out at a sunset.

The Dream cosplayer had their arm around the George one, and they were both leaning into each other.

George smiled, leaning his head on his hand. He saved the photo, sorting it into the endless amounts of dnf fanart he had on his phone, and clicked off of Twitter just in time to see himself reflected on the screen of his phone.

Dream was FaceTiming him! 

George quickly accepted the call, Dream's handsome face filling the screen.

"Yoooooo what's up George? Let's do this!" Dream exclaims excitedly.

"WOOOO!" George yelled in excitement. "Open mine first open mine first!"

Dream rips into the box, pulling out the first item.

"Oh my gosh!" Dream wheezes, setting his phone down so he was still in frame, using both hands to hold up the first item, showing the camera. 

"MY BOYFRIENDS HOODIE!" Dream yells in excitement, clinging to the trademark grey George merch. "I'm in LOVEEEEE! It even SMELLS like I think you would smell!

George rolls his eyes. "OK Romeo, you've still got lots of stuff in there so get going with it!"

Dream eyes the camera, smirking as he tugs off his hoodie, replacing it with George's.

He pulls out the next item, wheezing again. 

"AHA! You got me a DIAPER? George what is WRONG with you?" Dream wheezes, clutching his stomach, aching from laughing so hard. "I'm about to piss myself!"

"See! That's why! You're welcome. Useful gift number one, complete," George exclaims confidently. "Next!"

Dream pulls out the next gift, gasping.

"Oh. my. god. Is this what I think this is?" Dream asks, face full of wonder.

"Yup!" George says proudly. "The twin of my 1.5 inch elephant. We are even more connected now Dreamie!"

"Wow. I mean, WOW! You give the best gifts ever George holy frick. Now open mine open mine!" Dream says giggling in anticipation.

George props his phone up on his couch, nestling himself on the floor by the box, opening it and exclaiming in glee.

"CUSTOM DREAM MERCH?! HECK YEAH!!!" George says, giggling cutely as he pulls out one item after another.

"Yeah! It's basically the same as mine, the little blob just has clout goggles!" Dream says proudly. "You like?"

"Dream. I LOVE!" George exclaims, raking his eyes over the hoodie, pullover, cup, hat, cutout, and... "Is that a PLUSHIE?!?!?"

Dream chuckles. "Yeah. I thought you might like that. I may or may not have slept with him a few times before I gave him to you... I thought it may make you feel safer at night..." Dream trails off. "It's probably stupid..."

"No. No not at all," George smiles warmly, tears threatening to spill again as he hugs the plushie to his chest. "I love him. I absolutely love him."

"That's not all. There should be one more thing in there. A card if I remember correctly!" Dream exclaims.

George pulls out the card, taking the card out of the envelope first.

Dream remembered just how much time he had spent on that card. He really poured his heart out. He talked about how much their friendship had meant to them, writing a whole essay on how much George had helped him out, and how he owed much of his success to him.

When George finished reading the card, he was sobbing from how much it touched him.

"Oh GOD Dream thanks a lot. I'm crying yet AGAIN," George choked out a laugh, using the arm of his new hoodie to wipe away his tears.

"Did you see the other thing?" Dream asked, smiling mischievously.

George looked quizically through the envelope. He saw a smaller piece of paper inside, pulling it out.

He gasped, dropping it after he glanced at it, looking to Dream for confirmation that it was real.

Dream just smiled, nodding at the shell-shocked boy.

"It's plane tickets," George breathed.

Dream nodded again. 

"I want you to come to Florida."


	3. On Marble Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all just a dream... a wonderful, hope-filled dream.

"So? Will you come? To Florida?" Dream asks, giddiness shining through his voice like a schoolboy. 

George, however, did not match his energy.

His friend looked very pale, a shocked expression frozen on his face.

"Umm..." George stammers nervously, knowing he couldn't hide his affection for Dream if he was with him in real life.

Dream's enthusiastic expression immediately drops off his face, the sparkle in his eyes replaced with a dark, guarded look. One George had not ever seen before.

"Oh... Well, that's... that's ok," Dream says, not able to hide the disappointment and hurt he felt.

George's heart broke. Why did he have to mess so many things up? 

"Well... maybe I could move some things around..." George trailed off.

"No. No, it's fine. I don't want to bother you," Dream looks down, throat getting that familiar tight feeling when he holds back his tears. 

"Umm...I just remembered I have something to do. Bye George," Dream's voice cracks when he says George's name, not able to hold back his tears any longer.

"Wait Dr-," a black screen replaces Dream's face, making the void inside of George open up even more.

"I'm such an idiot," George mutters, head in his hands. "How could I do this to him? Why did I say that?"

George gets up off the floor to walk numbly to the couch, dropping with a thud to grab his Dream plushie.

A single tear escapes his eye as he lays down, pulling the plushie into his chest just below his chin, hugging it tightly to his body.

"Oh Dream... I'm so sorry..." George sobs, cuddling his plushie, once again craving the touch of his best friend.

He was back to square one... crying himself to sleep with nobody to help him.

~

Geroge walks into a grand ballroom, suit tight in all the right places, yet allowing him to move as freely as he wanted. 

There were massive amounts of people, all standing to the side of the extremely grand ballroom dance floor. Above his head were latticed panels covered with tons of vines, allowing the room to be completely outside.

George's favorite part was the grand fountains, toward the center of the dance floor. 

There were little koi fish inside the water, doing their graceful and elegant turns as the guests of the party tried so desperately to match their poise.

George clung to the outskirts of the crowd, doing his best to blend in and take sips of the punch he was holding when he thought was necessary. 

He was staring at his dress shoes, leaning against a column and crumpling into it as if he wanted to become one of the stone statues next to him when he hears the crowd go silent all at once.

All that can be heard is the light gurgle of the fountains as a knight steps onto the balcony with stairs leading down to the main section of the ballroom. 

George happened to be standing on the opposite side of the room of the stairs, doing his best to not be noticed by whoever should walk down them.

George quickly looks up, afraid they are all looking at him when he instead sees the person who walks out the double doors at the top of the staircase.

"... Your Highness, Clay The First of House Of Dream," The knight says, stiffly nodding at his King.

George's eyes widen. What was happening?

The rest of the crowd quickly lower themselves into a respective bow or curtsey at the sight of their King, however, George does not, too confused to move an inch.

"I mean, come on now," George thinks, chuckling a little at the situation. "Dream cannot tell me what to do. Since when does he get to become King? Plus, this must be a dream."

Dream looks out upon all his subjects, seeming to search for one in particular, but he lowers his head when he doesn't see them.

George watches as Dream slowly walks down the stairs, head held high and cape flowing behind him like water. He walked with the confidence and air of a King, yet his smile somehow portrayed the kindness of a normal boy.

"Shoot," George whispers, beating himself up internally. His face has gone a deep red, realizing how... good Dream looked.

When Dream reaches the bottom of the stairs, he gestures to the orchestra who bow, and begin to play a melody that George quickly becomes quite fond of.

As the notes flow like honey from the strings of the wonderful orchestra, palace guests begin to move toward the dance floor, partnering up and swaying to the music like elegant swans.

George watches from afar, one of the only guests still not dancing, though he doesn't mind. 

There is something about watching everyone move so gracefully that he doesn't much care if he is left out.

He couldn't help but shift his gaze to where Dream was, however, he wasn't there anymore. 

Whatever. 

He must have been off dancing with some lucky lady, dress flowing behind her perfectly timed steps, creating a sense of awe and jealously in everyone.

George pushes himself off the wall, setting down his punch cup on a nearby table. 

He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. 

It was time for him to leave.

He stops in his tracks as he hears a throat clear behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were standing here alone. Would you care to dance?" 

George knew that voice.

There was a slight hint of an accent in dream Dream -that is what George would call him!- but George still knew who he was.

"And why would the King be talking to me?" George asks Dream, confident in his accusation though he was not facing the boy.

Dream wheezed. "You have a character. I like you already. I'm Clay. You are?" Dream asks.

George turns around to face the noble, genuine grin on his face too wide to hide.

"You're a real piece of work Dream. You know we already know each other. Well anyway, I know you in real life. This is my dream, and so you definitely have to know me," George says with a warm smile.

Dream adjusts his crown, making it even more lopsided than it already was.

"Ahh, I see. Anyways, I think it would be quite rude to refuse your King a dance," Dream says with a warm smile, holding out his hand.

George just rolled his eyes, walking so close to Dream he could see his freckles. Reaching up, he places Dream's crown back to it's rightful position on his head, slowly dragging one of his hands down to rest on Clay's cheek. 

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will dance with you. Shall we?" George says dramatically, holding his hand out to the boy with all his trust. 

Clay just smiled, placing his hand in George's and guiding him through the thick parts of the crowd out to the dance floor.

The notes of the song start to swell and George bows to Dream who just rolls his eyes, dismissing the formality. 

George just stands there at first, not ready to comprehend that he was about to dance with the man that all the women were secretly watching and fawning over, right this very moment.

Dream really was... well, he was something that belonged in a museum. 

George would admit that.

Dream rolled his eyes, sensing George's apprehension, moving to take both of George's hands in his. 

He directed George's hands to either side of his hips, putting his own on George's shoulders.

They begin to sway, George's eyes widening at how close they are, seeming like the countless time that night. 

"You know, I never thought about this before, but you are so tiny. So cute!" Dream says, temporarily removing his hand from George's shoulder to tap George affectionately on the nose.

"Dream!" George whines. "People are already looking at us..."

"I say let them. What do I care about what they think? You shouldn't care either. You're dancing with the King."

The song finishes, and another one begins, this one with a much sharper tone.

It was the classical song that every noble knew. Each had to dance it at almost every event.

Dream was surprised when George looked up at him, asking if he knew it.

"Well of course George. I've only danced it about TEN THOUSAND TIMES," Dream yells, joking.

"I mean... I know it too... if you want to... well I mean... sorry it's stupid..." George trails off, embarrassed he even brought up his knowledge of the dance.

"Wait... you... know it?" Dream gets a mischievous look in his eye, taking one of George's hands in his own and holding it out to the side. "Let's do this. I'll lead of course."

George stumbles a little tiny bit at first, but he takes a deep breath, letting the familiar music that his mom played while teaching him the steps over and over, wash over him. 

His steps time with Dream and they are suddenly right on pace, practically gliding over the marble dance floors. 

George opens his eyes, looking up into Dream's instead. They are full of surprise and... maybe that was... adoration?

"George I-" Dream breaths, continuing to dance. "I can't believe you know this. You're making it look effortless too."

"Yeah, my mom taught me at a young age. She loved to dance. Made me learn all the stuff with her. She always leads as well, so this is like second nature to me. I never thought I would dance this in public... much less with an actual noble..." George says, nerves beginning to surface again.

Dream notices his mood swing, squeezing George's hand in his as they sweep across the ballroom, quick steps matching the tempo of the music as Dream's cape flows effortlessly behind him, like the water cascading down the lit fountain.

George just holds eye-contact with Dream, knowing everything will be ok so long as he has Dream.

The final notes begin to sound, Dream spinning George out, then pulling him back into a tight embrace to end the waltz.

There is silence, then suddenly loud cheers can be heard from all around.

George's face goes tomato red as he realizes that all the guests had cleared off the dance floor, just watching him and Dream dance the entire time.

He looks up to Dream, a smile working its way onto his face through the embarrassment as he bows deeply to the man he won't ever see again. 

At least not like this.

"My King. A pleasure to have danced with you, sir."

"Ahh, but the pleasure is all mine," Dream says, deeply returning the bow, a genuine smile lighting up his eyes.

Dream straightens, pulling George back into his chest so he could hold him close.

Dream smooths George's hair back gently, smiling at the boy like he was the only one in the world.

Dream leans down and George sucks in a breath, not caring about the crowd.

Dream gently presses a kiss to George's cheek, pulling back to smile very fondly at him, making George feel like everything was finally right with the world.

Maybe this was what love felt like...

~

George opens his eyes, seeing his Christmas tree aglow in the corner, ironically cheerful, despite the cold, harsh reality George had just returned to.

It was just a dream.

A wonderful, hope-filled dream.

The harsh pain of reality rushing into him, hurting worse than a knife being stabbed into him.

He glances out his living room window, the unforgiving darkness meeting him, mocking and mirroring his somber mood.

As the logs shift in the fireplace, sending up embers, George's bottom lip trembles as he dials the number of the only person he felt like he had left.


	4. Across the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do I do Sapnap?" George asks, in dispair. Had he lost Dream forever?

"Sapnap?" George asks after he hears the mocking trill of the call being dialed finally stop; Sapnap had answered. "Can... are you... are you busy?"

"Um no George... what's going on?" Sapnap asks, hearing George's voice tremble.

"I messed up things with him... he invited me to Florida and I just... I panicked Sapnap and now I've wrecked it. It'll never be the same I hurt him so bad," George vents, not able to form complete sentences. "What... I mean what do I do now?"

"Ok well, the first thing is to calm down. You aren't getting anywhere by panicking. When did this happen?" Sapnap speaking in soothing tones, trying to calm down George.

"I don't know..." George trails, checking the time on his phone, deciding to just leave Sapnap on speaker so he could set his phone on his coffee table. "It was like two hours ago... I fell asleep."

"Ok. That's not that bad. It's going to be ok George. Just take some deep breaths ok? You need to text him back and just be firm. You tell him your decision and hope he respects you no matter what you choose," Sapnap tells him. "In my experience, Dream always likes it when you are direct, though it may hurt him at the moment. If you truly don't want to go to Florida, I'm sure he will understand. He thinks very highly of you, so I'm sure it just hurt his feelings a little bit. Dream is super understanding, so just give him some time."

George listens to Sapnap's advice, plushie and knees hugged to his chest.

"...ok.. I- I think I can do that," George squeaks. "Thank you Sapnap. You're a great friend."

"I love you, George," Sapnap says genuinely. "Don't forget that. I know you don't like to say it back, and that's completely fine."

"I love you too Sapnap," George says, slowly uncurling from the ball he made himself into.

"Woah... you... you did say it back," Sapnap mutters, confused. "Don't get me wrong, I'm honored... but why?"

George sighs, not sure if he is ready to say it out loud yet.

"It's just... it's different with you Sapnap. I just... it's just different."

Sapnap goes quiet on the other end of the line, and George hopes he isn't analyzing what he said too closely.

"George... it's not a big deal. Just forget about Dream. He can't make that much of an impact. You have a loyal fanbase, so worst-case scenario you'll still have people who will watch you without Dream. You don't need him," Sapnap says, testing a theory that he had about George's feelings.

As Sapnap was downplaying the situation, George doesn't even realize his hands were balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

"Yeah well Sapnap, you're an idiot. You don't understand," George says, a cold laugh escaping from him as he shakes his head. "I can't just forget about Dream. It's sort of my biggest flaw."

"Then _tell_ me, George. _Tell me_ ," Sapnap insists.

A frustrated sigh rushes out of George, fed up with the whole situation.

Why should he have to tell Sapnap?

Then again...

Maybe it was a good idea?

"I- I can't just forget about him Nick..." George speaks more softly, voice raising with stress as he continues. "I just... I think... I like him Sapnap... and not just in a friendly way. I think I like Dream..."

The weight of George's secret he had kept inside him for so long, pulling him back and suffocating him, was finally out.

In a way, he felt lighter and yet heavier, all at the same time.

"And maybe it's because I'm lonely, and I've never had someone care about me like he has before... I just... I don't know ok? And maybe that scares me a little bit. I've never felt like this about anyone before, and it's scary to me," George's words rush out of him like a waterfall, unable to stop himself. "I've dealt with this for the longest time now, so what does it even matter? It's not like Dream could feel the same way anyways... and I suppose that's ok..."

George trails off, waiting to hear Sapnaps response, however it doesn't come for a long time.

"I knew it..." Sapnap trails. "I... you always seemed like there was something going on. I was too afraid to ask you..."

"Nick, I love you, but it's a little much to have two people admitting things, so man up a little bit for me. I just poured out my secret feelings to you..." George mutters.

"Oh no no sorry! I think it's great! You two always acted like a couple anyway so I just kind of accepted it a long time before this," Sapnap says, surprisingly casual.

"Wha- wait what? This doesn't surprise you? Ok then...." George sits back on the couch, sort of awestruck. "Well uhh, you want to maybe play some Minecraft?"

The two boys get on the game, messing around and discussing possible ideas for the continuation of the lore when George hears his phone buzz from across the room.

A text... from Dream?

_**CLAY DREAM  
** _ _Hey man. I know things might be weird or whatever, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to stream? I think we should still keep up the content for the fans. Join a vc if you want._

"Wait... Dream just texted me. He wants to know if we should stream?" George says, reading off the message to Sapnap.

"That's a start, George. I would say do it," Sapnap advises. "I'll make up something about being busy. Hop on the vc."

George opens discord and his stream information, getting everything ready.

He clicks the button to go live, hoping this stream won't be awkward.

Sweet hellos fill George's chat, hyped to watch another stream.

"Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well! I know I am! I got to talk to Sapnap just before this, and we got some good lore content coming to you soon! I'm just going to mess around with Dream today, though. Speaking of!" George sees that Dream has joined the game.

"Hello George!" Dream says, giving a false illusion that everything was ok. "I umm... hello!"

"Hey Dream," George trails, voice thickening as the heavy blanket of guilt threatened to smother his cheerful mood. "Umm... what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking I would try and work a house for the first time. I don't have one anyways... maybe you could gather some resources?" Dream asks usual banter and happiness in his voice completely gone.

George hoped chat wouldn't notice... he really didn't need to make anyone angry with him.

"Umm, ok!" George says, fake happiness killing him. "Lets do this! You don't have a great house, so I would love to help you build one! I am a professional house builder!"

"Sure..." Dream trails off, directing his character to run off in a different location. "Just meet me over here when you have the stuff."

The rest of the stream was filled with tense conversations, but mostly just George talking to chat.

George could understand why, he just felt terrible.

They both step back, the little cottage finished, and Dream sighs. 

"Well I guess that's that. I'll go back to it. Thanks George," Dream says dismissively, disconnecting before George could say goodbye. 

George's bottom lip starts to tremble; he takes a deep breath, knowing he can't cry in front of all his viewers.

George hadn't looked at the chat once, and he wasn't planning on it.

"Umm... yeah! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the stream! I had..." George hesitates for the tiniest bit. "fun..."

Before he could end the stream, his phone starts dinging off the hook.

Panic becomes evident when he sees the spammed messages from Sapnap.

**NICK SAPNAP**

_Oh gosh dude this is so awkward..._

_Delivered_

_Ummmm George..._

_Delivered_

_Dude I would check Twitter..._

_Delivered_

_Uhh yeah. Not good. I'm not kidding, after you stream get on Twitter._

_Delivered_

His mentions are flooded...

He clicks on the most recent one, not even ending the stream, eyes widening as he sees the context.

**Jodie ://  
**yeah... anyone else feel the stream was off today? What did Dream do to George this time? He's always been so overdramatic. Stay away from our Gogy Dream. 

George's grip tightens on his phone, getting angrier and angrier with the number of tweets he sees that are trashing his best friend. 

He looks back up, straight into the webcam, face set into a hard line.

"Not that any of you guys need to know any of my private information, but you need to stop with the tweets trashing Dream. You can trash me, but when you start bad mouthing my friends it gets serious. Stop tweeting bad things about him. None of you even know what's happening. Leave my Dream alone, please!" George speaks angrily. "He does so much for everyone, and all you guys can do is cancel him every chance you get. I appreciate the people here who haven't said anything bad. Sorry I had to get serious. If you've tweeted about Dream, take it down. Goodbye."

George clicks off his stream, slamming his fists on the table.

He immediately gets a call from Sapnap.

"Oh. my god. George..." Sapnap trails off, surprised at what George had said. "You said... you called Dream yours..."

George's eyes widen as he realizes the impact of his rushed words.

"Oh no! I didn't even rehearse a response before I gave one. I'm an idiot oh my god," George's head falls into his hands.

The ding of his phone stops him in his tracks.

He slowly looks up, notification sitting there, mocking him.

 **Dream**  
Call me


	5. 780 Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George flies to meet his soulmate for the first time ever.

George sucks in a breath, staring at the text from his best friend, willing it to disappear. 

Sapnap hears George, and asks him if he is ok.

"Umm... yeah... sure. I've gotta go, don't worry," George rushes, ending the call with Sapnap.

His finger hovers over Dream's contact.

What was about to happen?

George closes his eyes and tips his head back, sending a silent prayer that everything would be ok, and he wouldn't lose the one person he truly cared about.

He takes a deep breath in an attempt to shove down the butterflies threatening to spill out of him, and presses on the contact.

It rings, mockingly simply.

The ringing ceases almost immediately.

Neither boy speaks.

"Dream-"

"George-"

"Oh sorry!" George says, giggling softly. "Go ahead Dream."

He hears Dream take a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"I'm going to be honest with you George because I feel like you deserve it. I owe it to myself too. My feelings were a little hurt when you basically told me you didn't want to come to Florida. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

George's eyebrows crease in worry, however, he lets Dream continue.

"I just... I like you George. I like you a lot," Dream says softly.

"Wait... you like me?" George asks, cheeks flaming.

"Of course I do George. You're an amazing friend," Dream says cheerfully.

Oh.

As a friend...

George remains quiet, willing his lip to stop quivering so he can respond before Dream realizes.

"Anyways, I completely understand if you don't want to come to Florida. I do want to see you though. I don't care when, but I can't take it anymore. Not getting to spend time with you in real life is just... it's terribe. I mean how can you miss someone that you've never even met before..." Dream mumbles, trailing off.

"I... I do want to come Dream. If you'll still have me that is..." George says, hoping he's made the right decision.

"Really George?!" Dream asks, voice like pure sunshine. "Oh my god this is amazing! You aren't just saying it right?"

"No no," George giggles. "I do want to come. I want to know if you are actually taller than me in real life. I bet you aren't since I'm massively tall."

George can practically see Dream rolling his eyes as he groans loudly.

"You're such an idiot, George. So you'll never guess what happened today..."

And just like that, the two were right back on the same path they had always been on.

As George was listening to Dream's story, he couldn't help but smile.

Part of him knew that they were always meant to end up together and if that was just as friends then he would just have to live with it.

George had always loved listening to the passion in Dream's voice as he talked about something he loved.

It was, quite frankly, adorable.

One thing was for sure in his mind.

He was going to tell Dream everything while he was in America. 

~

The next day is a flurry of throwing things together for the week-long trip he was taking to Florida.

George was so excited, yet he was also the most nervous he had ever been.

He had spent almost the whole night just catching up with Dream over the phone, talking about anything and everything they could, reluctantly ending the call around 2 a.m. since they didn't want to run out of things to talk about when George arrived in Florida. 

George had fallen asleep clutching his Dream plushie, happy and relieved that everything had gone well, and hoping that this time tomorrow, he would have someone else in his arms.

~

George sits in his plane seat, taking off his hoodie and buckling his seatbelt. 

It was early in the morning for him, but he wanted to have as much time to spend with Dream as possible since they had to factor in the timezone change.

Why was it so hot? 

George was always a nervous flier, but it had been a long time since he last flew anywhere so he was out of practice suppressing his nerves.

He bites his lip, hidden underneath his mask, and pulls out his phone to check and see if he still had service.

He clicks his screen on, smiling when he sees 2 missed texts from Dream.

Dream  
Hey George! So excited to see you today! :D

I know you are a nervous flier, but everything will be ok! I'm so pumped to see you and give you the biggest hug imaginable :)

George blushes, reading over the hug text. 

He knows Dream gives the best hugs, and he can't wait to wrap his arms around the boy.

As the plane begins to move, George grabs the plushie from his backpack that he couldn't not bring with him.

He carefully cuddles it to his chest, wanting to catch up on sleep since he had basically stayed up the whole night.

As he tried to get comfortable, it started to hit him that he would be meeting up with his best friend for the first time.

George was excited, however, he felt this... apprehension.

What if Dream didn't like him when he wasn't on a screen?

George pushed away those thoughts, slipping in his earbuds.

As a peaceful melody plays, his eyes slid shut.

He carefully laid his head on the plushie, peacefully sleeping despite his nagging thoughts.

~

George is woken much later by the gentle thump of the plane landing.

Before he even realized, they've arrived at the terminal and the passengers around him are buzzing with excitement to get off the plane and see their families and friends for late Christmas.

George slips the plushie gently inside his backpack, putting it on his back and preparing to depart the plane.

As he is walking off, it hits him. He was actually doing this.

This was real.

He was here, in Florida.

Each step he takes is a step closer to his soulmate.

The butterflies in his stomach return in full force, threatening to overtake him.

And with that, he is at the airport.

He shuffles out of the way of the masses of people, pulling out his phone to text Dream that he was waiting on him.

George was too scared to look up and around for his friend. 

Dream would recognize him for sure, so what was the point anyway?

George hears quick footsteps behind him, and someone plows into George wrapping him in a hug.

It was him.

It was really him.

His Dream was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who is giving kudos and commenting! I really appreciate it, and it always makes me smile when I see them! <3
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm really excited to keep posting chapters, and I think I've got some pretty good content coming up!
> 
> As always, sharing my story is MORE than ok, but please don't download it and share it as a pdf! If you do decide to share, please don't mentioning it in a dono to cc's! This is just for fun, and obviously does not reflect on them at all! If any of them are uncomfortable with it, of course, I'll take it down! 
> 
> Love you all! <3  
> -roseaerie


	6. It's Really You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I- I can't believe you're here," Dream's voice hitches, pulling back from the hug but not letting go of George.
> 
> George doesn't want to stop hugging Dream, instead just pulling Dream back to him.
> 
> "I don't want to let go Dream. I don't want to stop hugging you," George's voice is muffled in Dream's hoodie.

He snaps his head up, too afraid to turn around.

Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and jerking him into a tight embrace.

George melts into the touch. When was the last time he had been hugged? He couldn't remember.

This hug? This hug was amazing.

He wraps his hands around Dream's waist, squeezing hard, tucking his head into the shoulder of his best friend.

"Oh my god oh my god. It's you, it's really you," George sobs, unable to hold back his emotions.

Dream sniffs, getting a little choked up himself, chin on George's shoulder.

"I- I can't believe you're here," Dream's voice hitches, pulling back from the hug but not letting go of George.

George doesn't want to stop hugging Dream, instead just pulling Dream back to him.

"I don't want to let go Dream. I don't want to stop hugging you," George's voice is muffled in Dream's hoodie.

Dream just shrugs. "Ok then."

Dream adjusts George's backpack, then picks George up, holding him close to his chest.

George's eyes widen, legs automatically wrapping around Dream's waist so he doesn't fall.

"Dream!" George gasps, hiding his burning face from the other people who are beginning to stare at the two in Dream's neck.

"Aww is Georgy-worgey embwarassed?" Dream says in his baby voice as he begins to walk to the baggage claim, still carrying George. "I guess you'll just have to cuddle me closer then... Dang it!."

Dream's arms wrap protectively around George as he walks down the staircase. "We're here at the baggage claim, but don't... don't get down. I like holding you."

George's face lights up with a smile, hidden from Dream, but undoubtedly still there.

Truthfully, he still hadn't stopped crying.

He was so relieved that he was finally here.

"Ok, I got your suitcase. So it's just past noon so how about we get something to eat? I want to take you to Waffle House since you APPARENTLY don't have one in the UK. Maybe we can relive my nightmarish childhood memory in real life this time," Dream says, wheezing at his own attempt at a joke.

"Whatever you want to do Clay! I don't care so long as I do it with you!" George says, sighing as he nuzzles further into Dream's neck, nose dangerously close to his pulse.

Dream's heart hadn't stopped racing since he saw George.

Now it was beating even faster, hearing his real name be spoken by George. 

As they walk back to Dream's car, they talk about George's flight, and how he fell asleep on the plane for the first time ever. 

George conveniently leaves out the part about cuddling the Dream plushie.

Dream gently places George in the passenger seat of his car and goes around to the driver's side and getting in the car.

"Isn't it weird that if we were in a UK-made car, you would be in the driver's seat?" Clay asks, starting up the car and heading in the direction of Waffle House.

"Sort of. I never drive anyway so it's whatever. I do zoom around on my scooter though. I bet I look so good on that thing, just driving around. All the women definitely want me," George says sarcastically.

"Yes, George oh my god we know. You're just so hot!" Dream says, wheezing.

"We're meeting up with Sapnap too, right?" George asks.

"Yup! I was thinking we could do that in two days. That way I get to spend today and tomorrow with just you, Gogy," Dream says affectionately.

They arrive at Waffle House and Dream orders, guess what, waffles for George and himself.

They sit and eat in comfortable silence, the first time they hadn't talked since George had gotten there.

Dream was happy that George seemed to love the waffles, finishing his whole plate.

When George offers to pay, Dream refuses.

"C'mon Dream you paid for my whole flight! Let me at least pay for the waffles!" George whines, pulling the check towards him.

"Yoink!" Dream makes George laugh, stealing the check back and giving his card to the passing waitress. "HA! Eat it, George."

George mocks throwing a fit, slumping back in the booth pretending to pout.

"I was going to pay..." George trails off in a small voice.

Dream grabs his mask, putting it back on and handing George's mask to him.

"It's ok George! You are paying me just by gracing me with your angelic presence," Dream pretends to swoon, accidentally falling into a waitress. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry..." Dream rights the girl, checking her name pin. "...Beth."

'Beth' straightens, fixing her golden blonde hair back into its proper place. She sees Dream, eyeing him and not so subtly looking him up and down. 

George's eyes narrow. Who did she think she was?

"It's ok!" Beth's voice is like pure honey, flowing effortlessly. "You're... kind of cute you know..."

"Umm yeah, thank you, but we have to be going!" George grabs Dream's arm and hastily pulls him out of the restaurant.

Dream glances over to see George's icy expression, mood dampened by the girl.

"You okay George? You look a little... red."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm fine," George says dismissively, getting in the passenger side of Dream's car with a huff.

Dream just rolls his eyes, getting into the driver's side and starting for his house.

George turns toward the window, still pouting. He didn't want any girls talking to Dream.

"I hate women," George says jokingly, but in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" Dream wheezes, clutching his stomach. "You can't make me laugh like that while I'm DRIVING you idiot!"

George eventually can't hold his giggles, busting out laughing with Dream.

"Gogyyyy are you gonna protect me from all the evil women of the world? You're like my cute little guard dog," Dream says, patting George's head.

"Oh WHATever Dream shut up. Keep your eyes on the road too! I don't want to die with YOU!" George says, wheezing.

Dream punches George in the arm, turning in to his neighborhood.

"Well... here we are!" Dream says, pulling up to a huge house.

He parks the car and grabs George's stuff out of the trunk even though George insists on carrying it himself.

They unlock the front door and George lopes inside, marveling at Dreams amazing kitchen.

"Dream! The stans were right about your kitchen! Holy crap this is so cool! We should cook dinner tonight!" George says, excitedly opening cabinets and drawers, exploring the kitchen. 

Dream chuckles. "Ok. Whatever you want to do. I have stuff for spaghetti and garlic bread. Does that sound ok?"

George says it does, and he sees something out of the corner of his eye, running toward him.

"Patches!" George exclaims, bending down to gently pet her head. 

"I've always wanted to meet you! You're so cute oh my gosh look at you!" George coos.

A small smile fills Dream's face. He wished he could take a picture.

When George was done marveling over Patches, she slinks off and Dream starts to lead George through the rest of the house. 

"Ok so we have the guest room where you can sleep," Dream says, swinging open the door and leading George inside. "You could sleep on the couch if you wanted but that's not the most comfortable. There is a setup over there so you can stream. I thought it might be pretty cool if you did, and you can use the green screen since we haven't told the fans yet."

"Oooooh good idea Dream! I could just casually do a guest-room reveal as well!" George says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever you want to do!" Dream says, leading him out. They go through all the other normal rooms including Dream's setup room, and the last stop is his bedroom. "Brace yourself. Nobody has ever seen my bedroom before..."

Dream lightly pushes the door open, stepping aside so George could pass through.

It wasn't at all what he suspected.

There was a huge window on one of the walls, shining lots of natural light into the room. There was a pretty basic Queen-sized bed to the left, tv on the wall across from it. It was a relatively small room, however, George thought it was the perfect size.

On the wall above Dream's bed, though, there were pictures. Tons of pictures.

It was like a huge collage. George looked through, seeing pictures of Dream's family, as well as lots of selfies from members of the SMP. Sapnap came up quite frequently, bad pictures and good pictures spread throughout the collage.

But, the person who was most prominent was... 

Well, it was George.

Almost every two pictures, George saw himself... 

Selfies, screenshots of Snapchat's he sent Dream, shots of their Minecraft characters together from videos and the SMP...

Dream shifts awkwardly beside the boy, hoping George wasn't too weirded out.

"Dream..." George trails off, eyes lost in the collage.

"I know... it's stupid... I just-"

"It's amazing. I mean look at it! There must be a hundred photos there, if not more!" George looks at Dream, eyes full of wonder and excitement. "And you put me on there!"

Dream chuckled softly at the enthusiasm of the shorter boy.

"I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to make, but it helps remind me that I'm not alone. I have all these amazing people here to support me and make me feel loved," Dream explains.

George looks to another corner, seeing a desk with a shelf above it.

There were 6 potted plants, either shoved to the corners of the desk, or on top of the shelf.

"Yeah, that's sorta weird too... It's kind of therapeutic for me to look at these little guys. Plus I like being able to take care of things. It makes me feel useful. I haven't had anyone over apart from my family in a long time..." Dream trails off, looking at the floor with a frown.

George walks over, looking up at Dream with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Well, you have me, and I don't plan on going for a long time," George reassures Dream. 

"Thanks, George. You really are a great friend," Dream says, soft smile returning to his face. 

George tries not to flinch at the word 'friend', instead gently placing his hand on Dream's shoulder for a moment.

"Shall we start making dinner? I'm hungry!" George complains, walking out of the room. 

Dream just rolls his eyes, following after the boy he was so grateful to have with him.


	7. On Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George end their first day together on a high note, enjoying each other's company.

Dream grabs out the pots and the ingredients for the spaghetti they were about to make for dinner.

George hops up on the counter, instantly becoming comfortable in Dream's house.

He traces circles on his leg, waiting for Dream to ask him for help.

"Dreamie, do you want me to do anything? I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself!" George says, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Sure George! Could you start boiling this water for me?" Dream hands George an empty pot.

George goes to the stove, fascinated by the pot filler above the stove.

"Woah.... this is so cool Dream!" George says, turning it off and on over the pot.

Dream giggles, walking to stand behind George.

Suddenly, Dream puts something over George's head.

It's an apron.

George is about to protest when he feels Dreams body press against his, Dream's arms circling around George's waist to tie it off.

Dream pulls away in a few seconds, but to George it feels like they have been standing there for a few hours.

George is frozen to the spot, not able to move. His cheeks are tomato red, eyes wide with embarrassment, while Dream continues to move about the kitchen, unaware of the effect he had on his best friend.

George clears his throat, snapping himself out of the... interesting thoughts running through his mind.

"Uhh... umm here Dream. I'll start the stove up," George says, voice a little shaky.

"Sure thing George! Let's play some music, shall we?" Dream asks, mischievously smiling with his back to George. 

Dream grabs his phone from the living room, opening Spotify. He scrolls to a playlist, connecting to the speakers George didn't realize were there, and soon a VERY familiar beat beings to play.

"OH GOD you IDIOT!" George yells as Heat Waves blast through the speakers. 

Dream grabs the large plastic spoon he was using to stir the noodles with and uses it as a microphone.

"Sometimes all I think about is YOUUUU!" Dream sings while ridiculously dancing around the kitchen. "LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF CHRISTMASSSSSS!"

George purses his lips together in an effort to keep from bursting out laughing at the horrible change of the lyrics to match the current time.

"You are so dumb," George mumbles, trying to open the marinara sauce so he can pour it in a pot to warm up, however, he can't get the lid open.

Dream sees George puff out his lower lip in a pout.

"Ahhhh so we have a predicament. I'll open it for you for a price GOGY!"

"Fine, whatever. Name your price," George says reluctantly.

"You have to sing the chorus with me," Dream says wheezing.

"God, you are so stupid. Fine, whatever if that's what you REALLY want," George says, secretly happy to oblige Dream. 

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" Dream screeches his war cry, gently taking the jar and opening it with ease.  
"Show off," George mumbles in the general direction of Dream, starting the burner under the sauce. "Give me a microphone, CLAY."

Dream smiles, opening the utensils draw and throwing George another plastic spoon.

"SOMETIMES ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU!"

"LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNEEEE!" 

"HEAT WAVES BEEN FAKIN ME OUTTTT!"

"CAN'T MAKE YOU HAPPIER NOW!"

The boys collapse in a fit of giggles, holding their stomachs and struggling to breathe.

"Ok when is the Dream Team going on a singing tour?" George asks abs hurting from laughing so much. "I could really see our names in lights!"

Dream wheezes harder, hitting a new octave. "You are such an idiot!"

"You know you love me. I'm IRRESISTABLEEE!" George screeches, making finger guns at Dream.

"Did you like secretly get DRUNK or something George? I like this unfiltered version of you," Dream gasps, realization hitting him. "That's a new YouTube username idea! GEORGEUNFLITERED!!! I'm such a genius it's not even funny!"

"You're so MODEST too Dream, my god!" George exclaims, putting the noodles into the boiling water and giving the aromatic sauce a stir, splashing it everywhere when Dream bumps his arm.

"Dreammmmmmm!" George whines for the umpteenth time. "You got sauce all over me!"

"Oh hush! I'll get it off!" Dream grabs a paper towel, going back to George's side to dab at the sauce on his face.

George sucks in a breath with the new close proximity of Dream. 

Dream secretly leaves a dot of sauce still on George's nose, throwing away the paper towel.

They finish making the rest of the dinner, dancing along to Heat Waves on repeat, courtesy of Dream. 

When they finally plop down on the comfy couch, Dream reaches over to grab the remote and pull up the YouTube app on the tv. 

Before he picks out a video, Dream grabs his phone, pulling up his camera and pointing it at George who is focused on his pasta.

"George!"

George looks at Dream, a soft smile on his face when he realizes Dream is pointing a camera at him.

"Hey! I'll sue if you post that on the internet!" George points a finger at him, punching Dream on the arm.

"Ok ok! Chill!" Dream wheezes, putting his phone away. "What video should we watch?" 

"Hmmmmmm good question..."

We can watch my favorite video if you want?" Dream suggests tentatively.

George agrees, and Dream pulls up the video, George gasping when he sees it since he immediately recognized it.

It was the video he fell asleep to almost nightly... it was the video where Dream gave him five thousand dollars...

"Dream!" George says giggling. "You aren't going to believe this. I watch this video almost every night, even a year later!"

Dream twirls his pasta onto his fork, holding it out to George. "Try it and tell me how it is!"

George looks blankly at Dream's offering, not sure what to do. He moves to grab the fork, but Dream pulls it back. 

George sneaks a quick look into Dream's eyes, knowing exactly what he wants. 

George leans over, eating the bite of pasta off of Dream's fork, letting Dream feed him.

"It's super good Dream!" George says happily. 

They go back to eating their dinner, laughing at the best parts of the video. 

When they finish, Dream takes both their plates and heads to the kitchen to put them in the sink. 

George quickly hops on Twitter, checking his feed.

He doesn't know what he is looking for, but it's certainly not the trending hashtag: #dreamxheatwaves.

"Uhhhh Dream... You're trending with Heat Waves, not gonna lie to you," George says, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Wait, WHAT?" Dream whips out his phone, checking Twitter. "FRICK I forgot about that account that tweets what Spotify music I'm listening to..." 

Dream looks at George, both bursting into laughter at the same time. 

"Can you imagine how much the fandom would flip if they knew we were together? That would be so funny!" George giggles. 

"Oh? Is that so?" Dream asks darkly, unlocking his phone, and going back to Twitter. 

He starts a new tweet, selecting the picture he took of George with the pasta sauce on his face.

He hums happily as he adds types out a caption, tagging George and sending the Tweet.

George's mouth drops open. "You did not just do that!" 

"I did..."

"I found this idiot wandering around outside my house... maybe he can stay for a while... DREAM WHAT DID YOU DO? WE ARE GONNA BREAK TWITTER!" George exclaims, laughing.

"Well... you gave me the idea so I'm blaming it on you if we do," Dream says, wheezing as the comments, likes, and retweets roll in. "OH MY GOD THEY KEEP COMING!"

Both boys spend thirty minutes just reading off the funniest tweets they see.

"Homelesswasfound!" Dream wheezes.

"George arriving for the irl wedding?!" George giggles.

They finally set their phones down after a while, Dream pointing George to the shower in the guest room.

George gets there, marveling at the fanciness of the bathroom. The shower is a walk-in, with not one, but TWO showerheads. 

George's eyes widen, hopping the shower as quick as he can. 

When he gets out, he puts on his pajamas, wandering back out into the living room to discover Dream lounging on the couch. 

"I made some popcorn if you want to come chill with me and watch a show before we sleep. No pressure if you're tired, I know you had a long trip!" Dream says, a warm smile on his face.

George smiles back, taking a seat next to him on the couch when Dream sits up to make more room for him.

He can't help but notice that more than half the couch is open, yet Dream has scooted extremely close to George.

He doesn't really think about it too much, just enjoying the moment. 

They make it about halfway through the movie, munching on the popcorn, when George starts to get tired. 

His head lulls, George constantly struggling to stay awake. 

Dream notices, asking George if he was ready for bed.

"Maybe just like five more minutes," George mumbles, yawning. 

Dream rolls his eyes, knowing Geroge would fall asleep before that.

Sure enough, not more than thirty seconds after George is 'staying up for five more minutes', George's head falls onto Dream's shoulder, not moving.

Dream just shakes his head, smiling down affectionately at the boy.

He shifts positions so he can be more comfortable, letting Geroge stay asleep on his shoulder for a little bit longer before he picks him up, carrying him to the guest room and tucking him gently into bed.

"Goodnight George. I am the luckiest man ever, aren't I?" Dream asks, knowing George won't respond. "I- I love you, George."

Dream bends down, smoothing George's hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before exiting the room, leaving George to his peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys! the amount of support I've had on this story is amazing! When you comment or give kudos, it seriously makes my entire day getting to look at them and respond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I think I've got some good ideas for the upcoming ones as well! :D
> 
> if you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to click the 'kudos' button and i'll love you forever! <3
> 
> With lots of love,  
> roseaerie


	8. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get ready for the live version of the Streamys, finally getting to attend the real event.

The next morning, Dream barges into George's room, the sun barely visible through the window on the other side of the bed where George was sleeping.

"GEORGE! GET UP!" Dream yells, going over to the bed and throwing the sheets off the boy in excitement.

George mumbles something unintelligible, rolling over and grabbing for the comfy blankets that had kept him warm.

"GOGY GOGY GOGY guess what?!?," Dream shouts, throwing himself on the bed, next to George. "I may or may not have forgotten to mention that Streamy's decided to schedule a LIVE show! They are still streaming it on YouTube, but we actually get to go in person now! There won't be any actual audience members besides all the winner's guests, but I get to talk in real life now!"

George listens intently, wondering how Dream would pull that off without showing his face.

"So face plans..." Dream trails off with a sigh, reading George's mind. "I think I have an idea, but I'll tell you about that later. Now the issue is that I kind of maybe sorta definitely forgot to tell you that it's kind of tonight..."

"WHAT?" George shouts, sitting up and getting out of bed. 

"You're leaving me?" George asks in a soft voice, pouting. 

"Actually... I thought you might come with me? We can bring 4 guests. I invited you, Sapnap, and my mom and sister to come. Only if you want though."

George smiles, taken aback that Dream wanted to invite him. It was... it was sweet.

"Umm OBVIOUSLY I want to come! I would love to go if you'll have me! Plus your family absolutely loves me so I can't wait to talk to them again! Your sister is like you but so much better!" George exclaims, giggling softly at his dig to Dream.

Dream punches George in the arm, going to the closet. "I very conveniently bought a suit in the... wrong size..." Dream says awkwardly, glancing down as he pulls out a dark navy suit from the guest closet. 

"Dream... you didn't buy that just for me?" George questions.

Dream winces, looking up at George. His face reddens.

"Here. Just take it," Dream throws it on George's bed, leaving the room so the boy could shower and get ready for the day.

George chuckles, getting up from his bed and going into the bathroom to start the shower.

While he waits for the mirror to fog, he checks his phone, discovering that there was a text from Sapnap.

 **Sappy  
** So I take it that Dream and you are having fun, huh? I saw some interesting stuff trending on Twitter the other night... **  
**

 **George**  
yeahhhhh we are choosing not to talk about that at the moment... I'll be sure to give you the juicy details when I see you tonight!

~

A couple of hours later, George had showered and both boys were now on the couch in front of the tv, eating pizza for lunch.

"So, do you even have a speech prepared?" George asks Dream.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do. I actually think you'll really like it. I hope you do anyway. I read it off to my mom last night and she cried, so I hope everyone else will think it's ok," Dream says.

George smiles at Dream, very excited to hear the speech that night.

They finish lunch, both going into their separate rooms to get ready. 

George pulls on the suit, looking at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes widened. Dream really did have an eye for fashion.

The suit fit him perfectly, clinging to all the right places. How did Dream even know what size he wore?

He thought it was sweet that Dream remembered the only color he could see was blue. 

The navy suit jacket and pants were absolutely beautiful.

George really liked the black button-up shirt he was wearing too. 

He pulled out the tie, standing out with hints of navy and black, trying to figure out how to put it on. 

He finally gives up, admitting defeat to the stupid piece of fabric, walking down the hall to Dream's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" George hears from behind the closed door.

He swings the door open, dropping the tie when he sees Dream sitting on his bed, shirtless.

Dream looks up, staring at George whose mouth had dropped open with surprise.

"Uhh George? You ok?" Dream asked, concerned.

"Uhh- umm..." George blinks rapidly, trying to bring himself out of his thoughts. "Uhhhhh yeah! I'm good! I'm swell actually. I mean just great! Uhhh I came in here for something... Oh yeah! The tie thing!" 

George pastes on a wide smile, kneeling to pick up the forgotten piece of fabric.

"I can't really... I don't know how to put this on. Could you help?" George asks softly.

Dream smiles, getting up and walking over to George, standing less than an inch away from him.

He takes the tie gently from George's hands and begins to tie it around George's neck, smirking when George's cheeks turn red, making eye-contact with Dream.

George was just trying to keep it together. 

"Oh my god. Oh god. He's so hot. Look at those abs... how is he so fit?" George's stupid brain keeps surfacing the thoughts, George desperately trying to shove them to the back of his mind.

Luckily, Dream finishes, turning George to the body-sized mirror he had in his room. 

"See? Gorgeous," Dream says, putting his hands on George's shoulders.

George blushes for the ten-thousandth time that day, watching Dream put on his black button-up shirt and tie out of the corner of his eye.

Dream had decided to not wear a jacket, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbone.

The best part about the outfit wasn't even that, and that was saying something.

Both boys actually had matching ties.

George smiles, Dream coming to stand by him in the mirror.

Dream grins, checking out the two of them while George realizes just how much of a couple they looked like. He didn't mind this at all.

"We look hella fine," Dream says, pulling out his phone.

He wraps his arm around George's shoulders, pulling him into his chest as George makes a peace sign with his free hand, posing for the photo.

Dream takes the picture, flash going off to hide both of their faces in the burst of bright light.

"I would post it, but I'll save it for later. The fans are going to freak out!" Dream wheezes.

George agrees, giving one last up and down look at Dream in the mirror before they finally left the house for the awards.

~

Thirty minutes later, Dream and George pull up to the venue for the Streamy's.

George takes one last look at Dream's face, covered with the ceramic mask he had ordered to look exactly like the one that all the cosplayers used.

George just bursts out laughing. "How in the world did you think of that one? You know what... I don't even want to know!" George giggles. 

Dream laughs along with him, getting out and opening the door for Geroge.

They walk up the red carpet where there are tons of paparazzi taking pictures, and they pose for a few. They take one or two by themselves, but most of them are with each other.

They are walking toward the main stage room where the awards and speeches would take place, when people start to crowd Dream, asking him questions and pushing microphones at his face.

Dream answers as many as he can, trying to be a gentleman, but he notices George is no longer at his side.

George instead was shoved aside, a reporter trying to get her segment of questions.

"Hey!" Dream yells, shouldering his way through the crowd. He appears at George's side, checking him over to see if he was ok.

"God Dream I'm FINE she just shoved me," George insists, embarrassed by how much attention they had attracted.

Dream turns around, locking eyes with the reporter that shoved George.

"Don't ever touch him again or we are going to have some issues. Back off," Dream says in a threateningly low voice. 

He directs his attention to the rest of the reporters. "I'm sorry, but I won't be taking any more questions at this time," Dream raises his voice to be heard above the shouts.

He leans down, talking right next to George's ear so he could hear him.

"I'm not taking any chances this time. I'm not going to lose you in this crowd, 'kay?" Dream says, grabbing George's hand tightly in his own. "Let's go."

George suppresses a small smile, allowing Dream to be the crowd breaker with his height and muscular build. 

They arrive in the main area, both marveling at how grand it looked. They had really gone all out with each round table covered in a fancy white tablecloth. The stage had deep red curtains, green vines wrapping up the columns toward the back, creating a nice blend of colors. 

Of course, George sadly couldn't see the colors, but he was used to it by now. 

Dream leads George over to the table that was dedicated to him and his guests.

His sister and mom were already there, both smiling when both boys arrived. 

It was a little harder to read the expressions underneath their masks, however, George was thankful they were going through the necessary precautions for COVID.

He had his own mask, black with a tiny little Dream charater on the side.

"Clay!" Dream's mom gives him a big hug, Dream hugging tightly back. "And George! It's been so long since I've seen you! I've gotten my ears talked off though! I swear, Dream never stops talking about you," Dream's mom teases Dream, his expression hidden underneath the full mask.

Drista plows into George, giving him a huge hug. "George! I've missed you! It's no fun playing Minecraft with just Tommy anymore! I want you to mess around with us too!" 

George sneaks a quick look at Clay, knowing he is giving him the 'I told you so' look underneath the mask.

Dream had told George that his sister loved him. She was always talking about his videos, asking when she could meet him.

"Sure thing Drista! I would love to play with you sometime! Your brother is cool, but I bet you are even better!" George exclaims, winking at the girl while laughing at Dream's moody pose, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well Clay, you better get backstage!" Dream's mom exclaims, giving Dream another hug. "We'll be right here cheering for you!"

"I'll cheer the loudest!" Drista promises.

"I won't do anything. I'll just boo you," George smirks, punching Dream lightly on the arm. "Whatever. Don't honk up your speech idiot."

Dream just shakes his head, giggling at George's sarcasm.

Suddenly, Sapnap appears, bonking Geroge on the head.

"Hey man!" they all greet him with a warm welcome, giving hugs all around. 

Sapnap had never met Clay's family, so George saw his excitement when he finally got to give Dream's mom a hug.

They all wished Dream luck one last time, as all the Streamers were called backstage.

They all take a seat at the table, anticipation buzzing as the lights dim. 

The first part of the awards is super fun, music blasting as they get a couple of performances from the award winners. As the names are called, streamers taking their awards and posing for quick photos, the time finally comes for the gaming award.

"And your winner for the Gaming award! You know him, you love him, it's your favorite faceless streamer!"

"Dream!"


	9. What Would I Do Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life brings together the most perfect people.

Backstage, Dream gets the signal that he is next in line to accept his award.

He had been chatting with some of the other winners, all of them bonding and finally getting to talk in person.

Dream climbs the stairs to the stage, waiting for his name to be called.

He reflects over all he has accomplished, and all the close bonds he had formed, already getting a little bit choked up. 

Jimmy, also know on YouTube as Mr. Beast, exits the stage, just having won the Creator of the Year award.

He stops by Dream, smiling and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve this man," Jimmy says. "Just go out there and remember why you do this."

"You deserve your award too Jimmy. You are so incredible, and I'm so proud of how far you've come," Dream gives Jimmy a quick hug.

They both smile at each other one last time.

"Go on. Get that award big man! I'm excited for tomorrow!"

Dream agrees, remembering their plans, and takes one last deep breath before stepping out on the stage.

The crowd cheers, Dream giggling when he catches George and Sapnap waving manically at him from the table. 

He accepts the award, going to stand at the podium. He adjusts the mic, inhales, then looks toward the live-stream camera and begins to speak.

"I mean, wow. Just wow. I cannot believe I've actually won an award. I would not be anywhere NEAR where I was without you guys. Thank you for the ones tuning in from home, and I hope you are celebrating with the rest of us!"

"I would also like to say thank you to my family, who constantly supports me no matter what. Many parents wouldn't understand what I'm doing, or why, but mine at least make an attempt to!" Dream says jokingly, crowd giggling.

"I also want to give another round of applause to the rest of the Streamy winners. They worked their butts off to get to the position they are in right now, and I am so happy for each of them. Putting out content for fans is always extremely gratifying, but it is an incredibly hard thing to do. They work so hard, and I think that should be celebrated," Dream says, clapping with the crowd to celebrate the other Streamy winners.

"And last but most certainly not least. My friends," Dream says, looking over to the table that housed his most important people. "I have two of the most important ones right out there. The Dream Team couldn't be anything without you two. Sapnap and George have been my close friends for quite some time, and I think they are amazing creators as well."

"In case you all were wondering, Sapnap is the most different off camera!" Dream jokes. "You think he's unfiltered on streams, but you haven't heard the late-night Teamspeak calls..."

Sapnap laughs, shaking his head at Dream.

"I've know Sapnap since we were just wee little tots. I literally met him on a Minecraft server when I was 13, not knowing that this complete stranger would become one of my closest friends. He means so much to me, and I don't think I could be anything without him. I love you, man!" Dream smiles at Sapnap under his mask. 

"Minecraft servers just have a strange way of just putting people together! I met someone else in one of my OTHER friend's server. Don't ever tell your kids not to talk to random people on the internet!" Dream chuckles.

"He was a bit strange at first, and I hadn't really considered talking to him for a while. One day, I just finally did, and we agreed to go on a discord vc. After about thirty minutes of talking, people would've thought we'd been friends for years," Dream says. 

"When I started to make videos, I sort of knew I was going to be popular. So, I went up to George. I told him I was going to blow up, and asked him to come with me, and look where I am today" Dream says, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"Life just has the strangest ways of bringing you to your friends. You just have to trust in the process, and I promise you'll cross paths with the best people. Somehow, after just thirty minutes, I knew we would be close for a long time. Even though he's colorblind and British... I found my person," Dream says, voice wavering as the tears finally start to fall.

The crowd aww's, George blushing and smiling sweetly at Dream, holding his gaze.

"George has helped me through so much. We've spent countless hours editing videos together, talking, and sending strange pictures over Snapchat. I really could not have found a better friend. I hope he knows how much I love him, and will continue to love him."

"And to my fans, the most amazing bunch of people, thank you so much for trusting in me and my process. I can't wait to eventually meet all of you. You guys are the reason that all of the people like me can be so successful, and I think you lot are amazing. Continue to keep being amazing in 2021!" Dream says, shaping his hands into a heart. "I will forever be grateful that I get to do what I love every single day. I hope I can give back as much as was given to me, and I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year! Thank you!"

The crowd erupts into applause, giving Dream a standing ovation. 

"We've prepared a bit of a surprise..." Dream trails off, looking backstage to cue the director. "I've got some extra awards to hand out tonight."

The director brings out two gleaming golden awards, setting them on the podium by Dream.

"The first one is Biggest Nimrod of the Year! The award goes toooooo... SAPNAP! Everyone cheer for Your Biggest Nimrod!" Dream shouts, wheezing.

Sapnap clutches his stomach from laughing so hard, getting up from the table to do a victory run up to the stage as the audience laughs and applauds. 

"WOW!" Sapnap exclaims. "I have so many people to thank for this award. The academy... my parents..." 

Dream moves to yank the microphone away from Sapnap, but Sapnap gives Dream a mock withering stare and continues on.

"Also, thank you to Dream for helping me grow my channel as well! Gogy has majorly helped as well, so thanks to you too man for being such a great friend. The biggest thanks to my two fiancés, Karl and Quackity. Let's set a date for that wedding!" Sapnap cheers, throwing the microphone back to Dream and jumping off the stage instead of using the stairs. 

"Ummm.... in hindsight, this may not have been a very good idea..." Dream jokes, laughing and grabbing for the next award. "This one goes to someone VERY special. It's the Cutest in the Dream SMP Server! My fans helped vote for this one on my Discord server! Cutest in the Server goes tooooooo... GOGY!!!!"

George rolls his eyes, walking up to the stage laughing, yet still much calmer than Sapnap. 

George grabs the mic, smiling at Dream.

"Well I mean... wow!" George giggles. "I have no idea why I got this award but I'll certainly take it! I obviously owe it to the biggest SIMP on the planet, Dream, who probably paid all his subs to vote for me!"

The crowd all laughs, Dream wheezing beside George.

"But on a real note, I'm so lucky to have Dream as a friend. You think he's all tough when he is on the server, but in real life he's nothing but a cute little puppy. I owe essentially all my success to him, and I'm so glad he decided to take me on this journey with him."

"He is right about the soulmate thing though. Don't tell him this, but I have always thought of Dream as an amazing teacher, as well as a pretty awesome friend. Make sure you don't tell him though, his massive ego will inflate even more!" George jokes, Dream punching him on the arm.

"And..." George's voice cracks, suddenly getting emotional. "There is not one person who I would rather be friends with than you, Dream. You really are my soulmate. Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I couldn't even exist without you. You'll always be my number one."

George turns to Dream, eyes filled with tears. Dream grabs him, pulling him into a tight hug as the audience's collective aww's wash over them.

"You're amazing George. I love you so much," Dream whispers in George's ear. 

"Good because I freaking cried in front of MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!" George whisper-yells, giggling. "Ok I'm going to go do the walk of shame back to my seat. You did great buddy. See you after the show."

Dream lets go, watching George retreat back to his seat. "Thank you guys!"

Dream walks off the stage, riding the tide of applause, as other Streamy winners pat him on the back and yell congratulations. 

The rest of the show passes in a blur of bright lights, pounding music, and congratulations. When the last of the music dies down, everyone begins to start leaving the event. 

Dream meets back with his family and friends, giving his mom and sister one last hug before they leave.

"You guys you guys you guys! Come get a screenie with me on the stage!" Dream laughs, referencing the last time they won MCC together.

All three boys laugh, running up to the stage to have their pictures taken, smiles frozen in time as the flash goes off. 

"I'll see you boys tomorrow!" Sapnap says. "I would stay in your house with you Dream, but I'll give you two some... alone time... wouldn't want to interrupt things! We are gonna have some fun I can't wait." 

The other two roll their eyes, agreeing to meet up in the morning with Sapnap in front of his hotel. 

"Shall we head out to eat? I would take us back to the house, but more people need to witness you in that suit!" Dream teases, nudging George with his shoulder.

George rolls his eyes, agreeing to go out to eat with Dream.

As they walked out of the venue, laughing and shoving each other like middle schoolers, George reflects on what Dream said about him, and how much of a success his 2020 was.

Sometimes, life had a funny way of bringing soulmates together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Dream speech! I tried to make it as convincing as possible! <3  
> As always, thank you all for all the support!  
> I think you'll like the next chapter :D


	10. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your best friend renders you speechless?

Dream and George spent the rest of the night going out to eat while staying safely distanced, thank goodness, not really talking about much. 

The drive home is spent in comfortable silence, listening to some of Dream's favorite music.

Much to George's surprise, Dream listens to a lot of rap.

When they get back home, they both flop on the couch, George taking off his navy suit coat and Dream throwing the ceramic mask on the counter. 

Dream looks over at him, admiring his friend for the millionth time that night. He wouldn't mind if George just stayed in that suit forever.

George feels the stare, turning around while Dream quickly looks back to his phone, pulling up Twitter while his face burns.

He refreshes his feed, scrolling to find something that made him smile.

"George!" Dream said, excitedly. "Look!"

George scoots closer to Dream, looking down at the screen. Someone took a screenshot from the live-streamed Streamy's of him and Dream hugging.

It was the perfect shot. George's face was hidden behind Dream's head, but their embrace somehow spoke much louder than their expressions.

George heaved a happy sigh, a smile filling his face as he looks over the picture.

"It's a cute picture," George says as Dream pulls back his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the screen turn white for a brief second, Dream taking a screenshot.

George suppresses a smile, letting Dream think his screenshot was still a secret.

"So, do you want to stream tonight? Obviously, the fans know we are together," Dream asks.

"Well, they don't know I'm staying at your house yet..." George trails off, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "How would you like to break the stans again?"

Dream smiles back.

~

George's Twitch chat spams hellos as George starts his stream. 

Most of the chat starts to ask George if he is still staying with Dream, the background unfamiliar to them.

"I'm actually at a hotel you guys! It's pretty fun actually, but you people requested a stream, so here I am!" George pretends to be annoyed, rolling his eyes. "So! Today I think I'm going to play Jackbox with the boys!"

George didn't want to explain reasons as to why he was at Dream's house, otherwise he would have just told the fans. 

Truth be told, he kind of wanted to keep it a secret, but Dream posted the stupid spaghetti sauce picture so there went those plans.

George could at least keep the secret that he was sleeping at Dream's house.

Chat spams excited remarks, thankful for another chaotic stream.

George shares the game screen, hoping into the Discord server with Karl, Sapnap, and Dream. They all say hello to each other, and begin to play Quiplash.

George writes out all his stuff, and after the time is up it's voting time! 

The first prompt is 'I'd pay to see...'

The two answer options were 'Sapnap peeing' and 'George's bedroom irl'. George just rolls his eyes, hearing Karl chuckling in the background as Dream wheezes.

They all comment about the maturity level of the answers, waiting for the time to expire so they could see who won.

Dream, Sapnap, and the audience vote on 'George's bedroom irl' which is Karl's answer, Quiplashing George's response, 'Sapnap peeing'.

"WHAT!?" George screams in shock. "The one time I try to tailor it to the audience..."

They play a couple more rounds, responses getting less and less mature as the game goes on.

They get bored of Quiplash, going to play the invention game, Patiently Stupid. 

George gets his invention title, giggling as he reads it.

He creates his response, wanting to win, and hits submit.

When it is finally his turn, he reads off his prompt.

"I am tired of not being in a relationship!" George reads. "My solution..."

George hits the button to reveal his drawing. It's a poorly drawn George, kissing Dream.

"My solution: makeout with Dream right this second!" George laughs hysterically, clutching his stomach while he hears the rest of the boys laughing with him. 

He hears the door open quietly, not registering that someone had entered the room until his chair is yanked away and out of frame of the webcam.

Dream spins around his chair, leaning onto the armrests, face inches away from George's.

"Wanna make out with me, pretty boy? Well, here I am," Dream whispers into George's ear, voice low... and god was it attractive. 

George opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He just sits there, frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Dream just smiles darkly at him, eyebrows flicking up as he licks his lower lip. He raises a single finger, placing it over George's lips before gently pushing him and his chair back to his spot at the desk in front of the webcam.

George blinks a couple of times, clearing his throat as he quickly ducks out of frame, pretending to grab for his water bottle.

"George where did you go?" Karl asks, sounding worried. 

Good, they didn't hear Dream.

"Uhhh- umm... I... Well I had to grab some... water! Yes! Water!" George says, popping back up now that he knew he wasn't blushing anymore. 

He takes a giant gulp of water in an attempt to cool down his raising body temperature.

Had the room heated up 20 degrees?

He hears the door click shut behind him, knowing Dream went back to his setup in his room.

"Hey guys! What did I miss? Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom!" Dream says cheerfully, no hint of the raspy voice he had earlier.

Meanwhile, George was struggling to continue speaking. He was still shocked at how bold Dream was. 

What the heck was he thinking?

"George, you ok man? Is your stream frozen?" Sapnap asks.

George realizes he had just been sitting there, looking off into space, a shocked look stuck on his face.

"Oh!" George laughs awkwardly, shifting in his chair. 

"Nope! Sorry! Just thinking about someone- SOMETHING random..." George quickly corrects himself, hoping nobody heard his mistake.

"OOOH Someone huh?" Karl asks. "Who's the lucky person Gogy?"

"Very funny KARL I'm not going to tell you on STREAM ya nimrod," George says, laughing. "Maybe I'll tell you after, who knows..."

George glances over at the chat, going crazy and asking questions about the mystery person.

George just ignores the comments, knowing they'll die down after a while.

They played for another hour without any interruptions, just having fun and making fun of each other like always. 

Trouble is, George can't tell if he is thankful for that, or if he wishes Dream would come back, leaning close to his face again...

He decides to end the stream at that point, saying his goodbyes to Karl, Sapnap, and Dream, then muting up and saying goodbye to the chat, thanking them for coming to the stream.

He does his signature aggressive wave, finally clicking out of the stream.

He collapses back in his chair, sighing as he takes in the fact that Dream essentially asked George to make out with him.

The even bigger issue was that George wanted to.


	11. Heartache

George hears the door softly click open, Dream walking across the room to flop on the bed behind George's chair. 

"So Dream, what was that about earlier?" George asks, trying to sound casual.

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you're talking about George. I was in my room the whole time!" Dream says, playing the 'denying everything' card. 

George rotates around, crossing his arms and giving Dream a stern look.

"Sure you were..." George trails off, getting up and going out into the living room, hearing Dream chuckle from the guest room, and checks his phone.

He sees a text from his mom, opening it up.

Mom  
Hey George! Could you give me a call when you can?

George's stomach plummets to his feet. His mom never asked him to call her unless it was an emergency.

He immediately calls his mom, nervously asking what had happened.

"Well honey, your dad has covid..." George's mom trails off.

From the way she explained the rest, he was expected to have a full recovery, but to George, she just sounded scared.

He promised his mom he would come back to the UK as soon as he could, telling her that he loved her. He hung up the phone, plopping down on the couch, head in his hands.

"Breathe George, breathe," George repeated, attempting to take his own advice.

He gets up, stomach churning, walking to knock on Dream's door.

Dream opens it with his familiar gusto, a large smile on his face.

It immediately drops when he sees George's defeated expression.

"George. What's wrong?" Dream asks before George says anything.

"It's..." George's voice cracks. "It's my dad. He's sick. I have to go back home."

Dream's heart plummets. "Well... that's ok! Whatever you need to do, ok? What can I do to help you?"

"I... I don't know. I already got plane tickets back for tomorrow morning at 8," George says, starting to shake the tiniest bit. He was struggling to keep from crying.

Dream's eyebrows knit together, concern for the boy showing.

"Hey. Look at me."

George doesn't, keeping his stare fixated on the ground. He knows if he looks into those sympathetic eyes, he won't be able to hold back tears.

Dream gently places his fingers underneath George's chin, tilting George's head so his eyes meet Dream's.

George takes a deep breath, flitting his eyes just past Dream's left ear, blinking hard so he doesn't cry.

"George. It's ok to cry. It's ok," Dream reassures George, reading his mind.

"NO! NO it's not ok because I can't cry. I can't be vulnerable now. I just... I can't, ok?" George shouts angrily. "I... I don't need your help! You don't understand!"

George swipes angrily at the tears that begin to fall from his eyes, balling his hands into fists at his side, defeated by his emotions, once again.

"GEORGE! I said LOOK AT ME!" Dream shouts, grabbing George's hands.

"WHAT?" George yells angrily, finally making eye-contact with Dream.

Dream pulls George into a tight hug, not letting go.

"No Dream. No! Let me go! I don't want help! I don't need help! I don't..." George pushes at Dream, trying to break free from the hug.

"DREAM GET OFF OF ME!" George shouts, shoving away from Dream.

"Why are you doing this George?" Dream asks, his expression mirroring the same pain George felt. "You say I won't understand, but just try me. Please."

George just shakes his head, turning on his heel and briskly walking away from the room.

He angrily packs his stuff into his suitcase, throwing random things into his bag from the floor, his eyes blurred with tears.

He puts his shoes on, grabbing his phone, and is almost out the door when Dream grabs onto his arm. 

"GEORGE I SAID STOP!" Dream yells, voice now full of anger, compassion gone.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, Dream! I don't want your help, and I don't need you. So stop trying to be the stupid savior or whatever you think you are. I can take care of myself!" George shouts angrily, shrugging Dream's hand off his arm. 

"You know what, George? I know you're hurting and I know you're angry at me, but please, just come back inside. I'm just trying to-"

"You're trying to help. Yeah, I know. I said, I DON'T WANT IT! You don't understand, and you never will!" George yells, storming out of Dream's house.

"You know what, FINE! Leave! I tried to be nice but if you want to be this way, FINE!" Dream yells at George who is already calling an Uber.

Hot, angry tears spill from Dream's eyes as he slammed the door shut on the only person he ever fully trusted not to leave him, storming through his house to his board of pictures in his room, taking every single one of George off of it and hurling them in the trash.

He slides down the wall, misery finally breaking through the rage he felt.

Why did everyone push him away? Why?

The final piece of his heart finally broke.

Just when he was learning to love again.

"Well, lesson learned," Dream thought, bitterly.

He wouldn't ever make that mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry omg that was a saddddd chapter! it'll get better i promise! just keep reading! <3


	12. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, George doesn't have his shoulder to lean on...   
> and it's all his fault.

George spends the rest of the night in a hotel, sobbing bitterly.

He finally ended up crying himself to sleep around 12, waking up early in the morning so he could make his flight.

He grabs his backpack and suitcase, calling an Uber to take him to the airport.

He gets there and gets through security just fine, finally able to board the plane.

He didn't even remember how he got to the airport, mind and body on autopilot. 

Ever since he woke up, he was just... numb.

As his nerves creep like ice through his veins, he reaches in his backpack to pull out his secret little friend, his Dream plushie.

He feels around for it, but nothing soft and squishy hits his fingers.

His stomach plummets as he realizes it must have fallen out somewhere around Dream's house.

His bottom lip begins to tremble, yet another thing George had to cry about, as George shoves his feelings of sadness to the back of his mind, bottling up even more feelings.

What he didn't realize is that there is a limit to what just one person could handle.

Bottle up too many emotions, and they will explode.

~

George finally reaches the U.K., swaying as he walks through the terminal from his nauseousness. 

He takes a train back to his house, coming in through the front door, mask still on, and announcing his presence. 

His mom comes around the corner, mask on as well, eyes crinkled letting George know she was smiling.

He is enveloped in a hug, walking further into the house to go drop his stuff in his room and coming back out into the kitchen to collapse into a chair at the table.

"So, how was getting to hang out with Dream?" George's mom asks excitedly.

"Umm... it was pretty ok actually!" George tries his hardest to put every ounce of enthusiasm into his voice but only succeeding in a half-hearted tone.

The light and excitement in his mom's eyes immediately turn to worry, coming to sit next to George. 

"What happened?" 

George takes a deep breath, putting his last shred of strength into preventing his brain from taking him back through the painful, gut-wrenching details of their fight.

"I just... nothing. Nothing happened! We had a fun time!" George says, attempting a carefree and happy tone, gaze fixated on a grain of salt someone must have spilled.

His mom's eyes narrow, not believing his story.

"George. I know you try and make me think that you are perfectly fine. You put too much pressure on yourself. You can't take every single problem and put it on your shoulders. You're a very sweet boy, and I admire you for trying, but sometimes you have to let go." George's mom lays a hand on George's shoulder for a moment, then moves to leave the kitchen.

"We had a fight. He tried to help me and I just... I pushed him away. I pushed him away like I do everyone. I just... I don't know, mom. I don't want him to see the same thing Izzy saw in me," George admits, shoulders slumping.

Truth be told, George had a very difficult time sharing his emotions with other people.

There was a reason George had flipped out on Dream.

He had a girlfriend, not actually too long ago.

Her name was Izzy.

George did everything he could to make her happy, giving her everything she wanted. He told this girl everything about himself, and he never made any effort to hide any of his emotions.

He thought he loved her. He wanted to love her.

One day though, she just decided to up and leave. Never speaking to George again except for the cryptic text she sent the day she left.

"You love him, not me."

George was confused by the message, not sure what to make of it, so he called her to get no answers, the same happening when he tried to text her.

He realized after about a week of the same routine that she wasn't coming back.

One day, he discovered that she posted trash about him online, doxxing him and posting other private information he had told her. 

Thank god his fans helped him to get her reported.

He was already broken, but the last straw when he went to confide in one of his friends in the U.K. to talk to about the breakup.

"Yeah, man. She probably broke up with you because you are like this! You never hide your emotions! Geez, I swear you are whining about something or other every single day!" his friend yells at him.

From that day on, George was just never quite the same.

He vowed never to show his real feelings, instead, pasting on a smile for the world to see.

It was ironic, in a horrible way, that Dream was the one wearing the mask when, in fact, George wore the biggest mask of them all.

~

George collapses into his gaming chair, finally back with his own setup. 

He powers on his pc, thinking about playing Minecraft solo, doing some random resource gathering.

He opens up his Youtube Music playlist for gaming, shuffling the songs.

He messes around for like an hour, comforting notes of the music and sounds from Minecraft calming him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the yellow text flash on his screen.

He looks down to see who had joined the game, smiling when he saw it was Quackity. 

He could really use a distraction at the moment, so he decided to dm him on Discord, asking if Quackity was streaming.

Much to his surprise, Quackity said he wasn't. He needed to get some resources for his next "big build" he was creating.

He and George both knew that it would probably be something massive and stupid, right in the middle of all the pretty architecture of the SMP. 

George joins him on a vc, happily exclaiming when he hears Quackity's friendly hello. 

The mess around for around two hours, Quackity his normal, refreshing self.

He doesn't know about anything happening to George, and that's exactly the way George liked it.

~

George spent the next few days with his family, going to see his dad in the hospital whenever they could which, thanks to covid, was not often at all. His dad did start to get better, gaining strength back day by day.

The void between George and Dream seemed to grow darker and darker as the days passed.

George had streamed a couple of times, but Dream just completely avoided talking to him, always doing something else on the server far away from George, or just not getting on at all.

"Maybe it's for the best..." George thinks after he ended his most recent stream. "I shouldn't have gotten too close to him. I'll just annoy him."

George hadn't been on any social media apps, and when his chat spammed him asking if he was ok, as well as asking where Dream was, he would just ignore them.

George had been updating Sapnap a little bit. He knew what had happened with Dream the night George left, as well as George's dad having covid. Sapnap didn't try and coddle George, instead giving him things to distract him.

"Speaking of Sapnap!" George exclaimed, picking up his phone, ringing as Sapnap's contact information displayed across the top.

"Hello Sap!" George said.

"Hey dude! Look, I know I don't normally ask you about this stuff, but are you and Dream ok? Have you talked to him recently?" Sapnap prods gently.

"No. Why should I?" George asks, fiddling with his ivory elephant before realizing that Dream bought it for him. 

A pang of guilt and longing hits him straight in the gut, the first pang of loneliness George had felt for Dream.

He hurls the elephant across the room, landing safely on the carpet, mocking him from afar. 

"You just... you aren't the same. You seem so sad all the time." Sapnap says. "I know you miss him."

"...I don't... I don't miss him. What happened must have happened for a reason, and it was just... it was for the best." George says unconvincingly.

Sapnap sighs, trying one last thing to get George to go back to see his best friend.

"I shouldn't be telling you this..." Sapnap trails off as George's eyebrows knit together. "Dream... well he misses you, George. A lot. Could you just... Could you please talk to him? Please. I'm tired of dealing with two moody best friends. You guys were meant to be together."

"What do you mean together?" George snaps, a sudden burst of fear ripping through him, thinking Sapnap discovered his secret crush. 

"I mean you guys are like... you're just meant to be friends. I can't explain it. I know it, you know it, and he knows it. So stop whining and go get your friend back, PLEASE GEORGE!" Sapnap insists.

"Yeah, well even if I wanted to, I can't, ok?" George says, in even tones of anger and sadness. I just... I ruined it. I pushed him away like I do everyone else I lo-..."

George stops himself before he can say it. He won't admit it.

In that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle clicked for Sapnap. He understood now.

George inhales deeply through his nose, collapsing back into his chair in defeat.

"George... just trust me. You haven't ruined anything, I promise. Dream will forgive you. He thinks it's his fault anyway, which to be honest, is kind of a crappy thing for you to make him feel," Sapnap says. "I just think you should talk to him, try to apologize, and see what happens. You will most likely be surprised."

George sits in silence, letting Sapnap's words of wisdom wash over him. 

He agrees to think it over, disconnecting the call with a friendly goodbye and plans to stream together again soon.

George throws his phone on his bed, walking out of his room.

"Mom, I think... I think I need to go to Dream. I don't have to leave now, but-"

"I already bought you tickets," George's mom cuts him off, gently pushing the plane ticket into his hands. "Me and your dad will be fine. He's getting released from the hospital tomorrow so you don't have to worry. You should patch things up with your... friend. Go to him."

George smiles gratefully at his mom, giving her a huge hug. 

George runs back to his room to plan, not having to pack since he still had all of his stuff shoved in the corner.

He was going to do something that he swore he would never do again. 

He was going to tell Dream everything.

It was time to open up his heart again.


	13. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, desperate to get his friend back, writes something special for George, who is on his way back to Florida to surprise Dream with the biggest and best plan he had yet.  
> George just hoped it would be enough to fix things.

George was just getting off the plane, arriving back in Florida, when he gets a notification that Dream posted a video on one of his alt accounts.

That was strange.

He looks at the title, 'All For You', eyes widening.

Could it be...?

No. 

He shouldn't hope for that anymore.

Nevertheless, he gets into the Uber, telling him to take him to the closest hotel to Dream's house, he can't help but want to watch the video. 

He digs for his earbuds in his backpack, plugging them into his phone and slipping them into his ears.

"Hi!" Dream says in his cheerful voice, waving to the camera.

Only the guitar and his hands were in frame of his camera, protecting his face.

"Most of you probably don't know this, but I've been playing the guitar in my free time. Recently, one of my friends and I had a stupid fight, and I just wanted to say I was sorry to him. So umm... yeah! Without further ado, here is a little song I wrote for him."

Dream beings, strumming out a relaxing melody while tapping his foot to keep the rhythm.

He strums the intro, soft melody already hooking George in, but then... well he begins to sing.

"Oh my... god," George thinks, sitting there in shock.

"I'll stop the world, just for you," as Dream's low voice fills George's ears, it's like he can literally feel Dream's words swirl around him, giving him a tight hug.

"You're all I had, now I've lost you. You're in pain? Well yeah, me too," Dream strums the guitar, bridging into the chorus.

"You know I, I love you. I'll say it, too.   
Just as long as I have you. 

Nothing could break   
this bond we have.  
But you pushed me away  
well yeah  
that was a stab.  
I'll always be  
the hand you can grab.  
Nothing could take me away  
From what we have.  
I get lost in those stars that you call your  
eyes."

Dream picks up his strumming, smoothing right over to the rest of the song which has another two verses. George doesn't even really hear the rest of the words, mesmerized by the way Dream's lyrics and melody smooth over him like honey.

When the video is over, George's phone screen goes black.

George sits in shock, seeing a tear drop onto his phone.

He presses his hand to his face, not realizing he had been crying that whole time.

He immediately unlocks his phone, playing the video again and again until he reaches his hotel.

The song was beautiful.

George owed so much to Dream. 

He knew now, more than ever, he needed Dream.

He wasn't going to ever let him go again.

He just hoped he had what it took to pay back a tiny bit of what he owed.

~

Dream sits on his couch, scrolling through the comments of his video.

The comments were mixed with a pleasant surprise at the fact Dream could play the guitar, and concern for what had happened to him.

He hops on Twitter, seeing that #DreamGuitarCover was trending, a soft smile spreading across his face. He posted the link to his video on his alt account, tweeting the link out.

He just hoped George would see it.

He nestled closer into the couch, fuzzy blanket and a sweatshirt forgotten by George wrapped tightly around him. 

Dream had gone into the guest room earlier that day, finding it in the corner of the closet. 

He had also found the fuzzy Dream plushie, tangled in the sheets of the guest bed that George had slept in.

A watery smile fills his face, tearing up at the fact that George had brought the plushie to snuggle.

He now had it with him every second, wishing it was George he could pull closer.

He inhaled the comforting scent, sighing with the painful realization that it may not ever get to be Geroge curled up on his lap.

All friends did this...

Right?

~

At about 7 o'clock at night, Dream gets a message from George, his phone lighting up.

Dream had a custom ringer for George, so he knew it was him. 

He dove to grab his phone, eagerly unlocking it and reading over the text. 

**Gogy <3**  
Hey Dream. I have a little something for you.

You don't have to come, I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, but if you do it would make me really happy.

I hope to see you here in about 30 minutes.

Dream smiled, seeing the picture that was sent along with the message.

It was Minecraft themed, coordinates in the middle of a beautiful Minecraft sunset looking over a lake, instructing him to enter the exact coordinates into Google Maps and follow the arrow.

Dream hopped in his car, starting it and eagerly following the automated voice, leading him to his comfort.

~

George shifts, nervously toying with his cuff links. 

He had accidentally grabbed the navy suit from Dream's house the night he had left.

Well... it wasn't really an accident...

He ran back to the gazebo, making sure all the candles were lit.

There was a light breeze, coming out of the thick forest, just enough to flicker the candles which cast a warm glow out onto the thousands of flowers in the field. 

The gazebo was right at the bottom of a mountain, cliff looking out into the beautiful ocean, inky dark water reflecting the sunset.

George didn't have to see color to know it was beautiful.

He wondered if Dream would notice that the background of the coordinates he sent him, which was literally right here. George had taken a picture, then edited the crap out of it to make it look like Minecraft. 

He takes a deep breath, going back to pacing. 

What if he didn't come?

But he had to push those negative thoughts out of his mind. If Dream didn't come, he wouldn't blame him. That was ok.

At least that is what George kept telling himself.

George finally plops down at the edge of the cliff, fingers drifting to play with the soft, tickly grass.

George had always thought of himself like a moon. Alone and isolated, nobody casting their gaze of admiration on him.

Dream was the sun.

Everyone saw the good in him, and rightfully so. Dream was always that one bright spot in George's life, begging to be admired. How could he not be the sun?

Dream was George's sun.

~

Dream steps out of his car, following the little gravel path through the forest for about five minutes before breaking through the thick trees, sunset a beautiful pink.

He looked around, seeing the gazebo with its lit candles, and then...

There he was.

George.

Dream smiled from ear to ear. 

George's back was to him, looking out into the water and picking absently at a few strands of grass. He looked so... peaceful.

Dream slowly approaches in an attempt not to scare the boy.

"George?" Dream calls softly.

George looks up and turns around, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Dream. You came," George whispers, grabbing Dream's extended hand as he helps him up.

"Of course I did... I missed you, George." Dream says, still holding George's hand in his own as George leads him to stand in the middle of the gazebo, turning away from Dream.

"I missed you too Dream. Look, I'm... I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I have some stuff that happened to me, so I've always had some trust issues. I do trust you, and I know now that I can't... won't... ever let you go again," George blurts out. "I- I just... I have a tendency to push away the people that I like."

"Aww George well, of course I like you-"

"No Dream. No. I mean... like-like. Like... I... I like you Dream. I like you a lot. I think I have for a long time. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, or if this is weird, but I just... I had to tell you." George finishes, wincing as he looks at the wooden floor, still turned away from Dream. 

Dream doesn't speak for a moment, taking in the confession from George.

Part of him had always known... but on a more real note, he was completely oblivious. 

George liked him. That was... unreal...

George slowly turns around, tired of bottling up his feelings for so long.

His hand gently cradles Dream's cheek, that one little bit of contact comforting him. 

Dream closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. He hadn't been touched like that in quite some time, forgetting how much he missed it.

He opens his eyes, snaking his arms around George's waist and pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug.

"God. I missed you George. I missed you so much," Dream sobs, burying his face in George's soft hair. "I thought- I thought you left me for good."

"I'm so sorry Dream. I'm sorry," George cries, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck, forcing Dream to bend down. "I'll never let you go again. I'm here. I'm so sorry."

Dream and George stay locked in an embrace for who knows how long. 

Each one vows not to let go until the other does. 

Finally, George pulls back, looking into Dream's eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you how pretty your face is?" George asks, forgetting to censor his feelings. At this point, he doesn't even care. 

Dream's cheeks slowly turn red, highlighting his freckles, George's favorite part about Dream.

George smiles softly, tracing along each freckle, mapping out Dream's face. 

They both never break eye-contact, each lost in the other's eyes. 

"You don't. You don't like me..." Dream trails off. "How could you? I'm nothing..."

"What... Dream? Nothing? I would be nowhere without you. You've done so many good things for me and everyone else. Everyone loves you. How could you say you are nothing? You are my everything." George says, gently wiping away Dream's tears with his finger.

More tears fall as Dream's face splits into a happy smile, placing his hand on George's soft cheek and pulling him closer.

They stay there, the tension between the two almost unbearable.

"Can I...? Can I kiss you?" Dream nervously asks, stuttering.

George giggles, nodding his head.

Dream leans down, tangling his hand in George's hair as his lips meet Dream's.

He immediately feels the sparks rush through his veins, fire rushing through his body as he leans into Dream, melting into the kiss.

Dream adjusts his arms, bending down to pick George up.

George locks his legs around Dream's waist, deepening the kiss.

Dream's lips are soft and persistent against George's.

They both pull back, foreheads resting together as they gasp for air. 

George grins from ear to ear, most likely looking like a maniac. He didn't even care anymore.

Dream giggles. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

George's smile gets impossibly bigger.

"Me too," George says, gently tugging Dream back into the kiss, giggling in pure happiness against his lips. 


	14. Beneath the Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much can happen under the night sky...

Dream smiles against George's lips.

He felt like pure sunlight was being poured into his veins.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

George pulls back, giggling cutely as Dream squeezes him closer, resting their foreheads together.

"Believe I like you now, you nimrod?" George asks, still giggling.

"No, not really," Dream wheezes. "I think you better kiss me again."

"OK OK! No more kissing you lovebirds, I've seen enough!" Dream looks to the direction of the familiar-sounding voice and gasps, gently setting George down.

Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl emerge from hiding behind a large rock, laughing and walking up to the two.

"I mean you guys can keep making out if you want. I'll make out with Karl and Sapnap over there!" Quackity says, laughing as Dream punches his arm.

All the boys take turns hugging each other, chattering with excitement.

"How did all you guys get here so fast?" Dream asks, disbelief on his face.

"That's all thanks to your boyfriend. He organized the whole thing!" Karl says, nudging George with his shoulder.

George blushed, moving the attention off him. "So guys! Who's ready for a game night? I thought we could all stream Jackbox since we can play that on one screen, and then we can just watch some movies?"

The group agrees, moving toward their respective cars, smiling and joking on the way.

Dream grabs George's hand, pulling him behind the group, back into one last quick kiss.

"You really are addicted to kissing me, aren't you?" George laughs, kissing back.

"Yeah. So what if I am?" Dream asks, holding George's hand and pulling him in the direction of the parked cars.

He loved the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

As they walked under the sky, slowly turning black as the minutes passed, Dream couldn't help but wonder what he would be like without George.

His whole existence, at least all he could remember, included some good memory of George.

It felt like he had always been there.

He snuck a look at George, face illuminated by the dusky rose color of the sky, and smiled.

Love had such a funny way of showing itself.

~

When the group got back to Dream's house, they all bring his setup in the living room, setting the pc on the tv stand. 

They hooked everything up, turning on the webcam so everyone could make sure it fit them all on the screen.

Dream hurriedly grabbed his ceramic mask, slipping the top over his head so they could turn on the webcam and start the stream off his account.

They all waved hello, telling the chat they were going to play Jackbox, but in real life this time.

The whole chat was screaming, freaking out over the long-awaited meetup of Karl, Quackity, and the Dream team.

They messed around, and not more than five minutes in, there was finally a dnf joke.

"What do I like to spend my time doing?" Karl asks, reading off the Quiplash question.

"Reading dnf fanfiction. OH GOD!" Sapnap yelled, flopping back on the couch. 

"Or, MAKING OUT WITH GEORGE!?!" the whole squad laughed, rolling around on the couch and clutching their stomachs.

"I bet I know who picked that one!" Quackity chuckled.

The answer results came up, showing that George had written the one about the fanfics, and Dream made the making out with George.

The audience, as well as everyone, besides George and Dream obviously, had voted for 'making out with George'.

"BLEGH!" Karl pretended to gag. "I don't want to do either holy honk! I'll stick to making out with Sapnap!"

Karl leans in, pretending to make out with Sapnap and Quackity, both boys giggling and shoving him away.

Dream chuckled, slowly wrapping his arm around George, pulling him closer without letting the camera detect their movements.

By the end of the game, George was practically sitting on Dream's lap, leaning in to rest on Dream's shoulder.

Karl nudged Sapnap who nudged Karl, all looking at the pair and smiling mischievously.

"Well guys, we had lots of fun, but I think it's time to end the stream! We are going to hang out with each other for the rest of the night and just chill!" Sapnap announces, the whole team saying their goodbyes. 

After they end, Karl looks mischievously to Dream and George.

"Well, you boys got close, didn't you?" He raises his eyebrows as Sapnap and Quackity 'ooh' at them.

Dream just rolls his eyes, setting his phone down so he can wrap his other arm around George to cuddle him, burying his face in George's neck.

George smiles helplessly, petting Dream's hair with his free hand while the other boys smile.

Quackity gets to chose the movie, so of course, he picks out a horror one.

Karl and Dream complain loudly as the movie starts, playing eerie violin music out of the expensive speakers Dream installed. They both hate horror.

There is a jumpscare right off the bat, both Karl and Dream jumping as the others make fun of them.

"DREAM HOLD MY HAND!" Dream reaches out to grab Karl's hand, but George tsks and snatches his hand back. 

"Back off Karl. Hold one of your fiancès hands! Mine," He mock grows at Karl.

"WOO protective Gogy! Kinda hot doe!" Quackity exclaims, laughing.

"Aye back off stupid duck!" Dream jokes, wheezing, finally pulling George onto his lap.

The comfortable weight of George is enough to calm Dream down a little from the scary movie. Plus, George is now resting his head on Dream's chest, listening to Dream's slowing heartbeat.

Beside them, Karl rests his head on Sapnap's shoulder, curling up his legs onto Quackity's lap. 

The entire couch is just full of cuddling, and none of the boys complain.

After the movie ends, they order pizza, generously tipping the delivery guy.

They all chill on the couch, watching old videos and laughing at their Twitter mentions getting spammed.

"Sometimes, I really love Twitter!" George laughs, showing a halarious edit someone made of them.

Dream holds up his phone, yelling for everyone to lean in to the picture. He takes two; one with his mask, and one without.

He posts the masked one on Twitter, tagging all his friends. He captions it with 'pov: da gang just pulled up to your house'.

They all laugh, retweeting the picture and having fun making up stupid comments.

"You all know you're sleeping in my house, right?" Dream asks, ready to make the plans. "I won't let you all pay for a hotel, plus I have plenty of space here!"

They all agree, George grabbing his backpack and suitcase and starting to put his stuff on one of the couches.

"Oh no, George. You're sleeping with me." Dream whispers in George's ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

"O- ok Dream." George stutters, taking his stuff and setting it gently on Dream's bedroom floor. 

He comes back out to the living room to a massive pillow fight between Quackity and Sapnap. 

"I GET TO SLEEP WITH KARL!" Sapnap yells, mashing the pillow into Quackity's face.

"NO! I DO!" Quackity war cries, jumping onto Sapnap's back, bringing his pillow down over and over.

"You guys!" Karl mocks fanning himself. "We can all cuddle in the guest bed, it's fine!"

Sapnap and Quackity both drop their pillows at once, agreeing that this is a much better idea. 

They all say goodnight, going into their respective bedrooms. 

George takes off his suit, hopping in the shower while Dream messes around on Twitter.

When they are both done showering, Dream turns off the lights, jumping into bed and pulling his comfy blankets over him.

George stays by the bathroom door, not having slept in the same bed as anyone before. He didn't know what to do.

Dream notices George's hesitancy, softly giggling.

"C'mere George. It's ok I promise," Dream pulls back the covers for George, who slides slowly under them.

Dream decides to give him some space, rolling over on his back.

George lies facing Dream, staring at the dark ceiling. 

With a sigh of content, he wraps his arm around Dream, laying his head on his chest.

Dream smiles, wrapping his arm around George, resting his hand on George's head, twirling his fingers through his soft hair.

"Good night Dream."

"Goodnight George.

"I- I love you," George said nervously, but completely sure it was the truth.

Dream smiled, white teeth shining in the dark.

"I love you too George."

Yes. 

This is what love felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've reached the end of the fanfic! I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> I really appreciate everyone who commented and gave kudos! You guys are super encouraging, and I wouldn't do this without you!
> 
> I have another idea for a new story. It'll be sorta like Hunger Games! Check out my profile for when that's posted! It'll likely be longer than this one!
> 
> Make sure to hit that subscribe button by my profile! It'll let you know when I post a new chapter of the new fanfic I'm writing!


End file.
